Mission complete : Paid to kill
by XXXHaine no KitsuneXXX
Summary: In this universe, Naruto is a hitman. Gaara is one too and will become his partner. Sasuke is a FBI agent like Neji. Itachi is the big boss of mafia's family who hired Naruto and Gaara. YAOI!
1. The encounter

MISSION COMPLETE

**Paid to kill**

**Summary: **In this universe, Naruto is a hitman. Gaara is one too and will become his partner. Sasuke is a FBI agent like Neji. Itachi is the big boss who hired Naruto and Gaara. YAOI!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, GaaNeji and perhaps other. ^^

**Chapter one**

The encounter

During this period, many mafias' families were more powerful than other. At that time, an organization was more feared because it possessed a killer unequalled. But, even if he was a genius, nobody knew his face. Even his employer had never seen him. He was only contacted him by phone and the person to whom he was speaking wasn't really talkative. However, this killer had his own way to do things. He was only killing people who were in the contract. If the family wasn't in it, he didn't kill them. It was his way to do things.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was only twenty-one years old. He had become a killer for the mafia without really knowing it. He didn't remember when he had started to kill. The only thing he knew was that it was a healthy job, which paid well. He had a lot of money and he was still working. He was a programmer and this job too was well paid. Nevertheless, he was living in a small apartment like any other people. Always hiding behind a smile, to people's eyes, he was a little angel, a gentle and simple man. Who would ever believe that in reality, he was a cold killer without any feelings?

This killer was the main subject of the reporter. Sometimes, we could have believed that he was more popular than some actors or singers. One reporter had nicknamed him Kyuubi. As to know why, nobody knew except the reporter herself and she was keeping it a secret. Even so, people had started to call him like that. Many people were seeing him like a hero because he was killing bad people, whereas policemen were seeing him as a murderer. But some of them were, sort of, admiring him to have never been caught before. They were all asking themselves how he was doing to never have been seen and never have left any tracks. This made the hunting more interesting for them. After his last murder, it had been decided that a team would be created to catch him. It was composed of FBI, CIA, KGB agents and some other. It was composed of the best agents from each one. There were even some profilers so it was clear that they were really concerned about catching him, really quickly and all for a different reason.

The phone rang and Naruto picked it up. It was his boss. He had another mission for him. He told him his target's name, where he could find him and hanged up. Naruto put on some black clothes and looked at his PC. He did some search on his target, entered the FBI and CIA computers and discovered that a team had been created to catch him. He didn't bother himself with that and when he had all the informations he wanted, he left his apartment. He went to his car and went to the hotel. He parked his car a few building away from the hotel and did the rest of the path to the hotel with his feet. He entered by a service entry and went to the elevator. He pushed the button of the last floor and waited for the elevator to go.

When the elevator's doors opened, he went directly to his target's room. He entered and closed the door quietly. He took one of his revolvers and went to the bedroom after have crossing the living room. The lights were on. He entered the room and locked his target. He knew it was the good person because he had seen his picture on the net. The man kneeled in front of him and begged for his life offering him great amounts of money. Naruto killed the man and left him dead on the floor. He left the room and found himself in front of bodyguards. He took his other revolver and killed them before they could do anything. He had felt his life in danger so he had kill them. Naruto put another magazine in his revolvers and left the room. He went back to the elevator and noticed that the hall of the hotel had been called. He entered the elevator and pushed many other button after the one he wanted first. He climbed into the cadge and waited quietly. As he had guess, it was the agents who had called it. The elevator went to the parking. Naruto jumped on a beam and waited for it to move on again. When it did, he jumped down and opened the second door. He looked around himself and left.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the parking and waited. When he had had enough to wait, he decided to do something himself.

"- Show yourself. I know you're there." Naruto said with a soft but icy voice at the same time.

A man left his hiding spot and faced him. This man was taller than Naruto. He had dark hair with hint of blue, dark bottomless eyes and pale skin. He was really attractive in a way.

"- Kyuubi, I suppose?" The man said with a cold and sexy voice at the same time.

"- You're wrong." Answered Naruto.

"- I don't think so."

"- If you already know the answer, why even bothering yourself to ask?" Naruto stated.

"- Simple. Curiosity." The man answered.

"- Curiosity, nee? It's out of place."

Naruto began to walk again and made his way to the man, which he passed without looking at him like he wasn't there. This man caught his left arm and Naruto threw him on the ground in a flash. He took one of his revolvers and stood with one foot on the man chest to unable him to rise up.

"- You should not put your nose in something that doesn't concern you. Curiosity is a bad habit, your mother never taught you that?"

Naruto put off his foot and put down his revolver. He walked again toward the exit.

"- Kyuubi!" Screamed the man.

"- Only my boss can called me like that." Naruto said.

"- Then how do you want me to call you?" asked the man.

"- Don't call me. We're not friends."

"- Next time, I will catch you!"

"- I don't think so. I suppose you are part of this team that had been created to catch me. You're losing your time. You will never catch me."

"- How do you know about this team?"

"- You should put better protection on your computers. All good crackers could enter your system. Follow my advice, your friends and you, forget all about me, don't put your nose in my business. It's dangerous."

"- We don't fear the mafia! We aren't afraid of taking a lost bullet."

"- If I find you in my way, I'll kill you. I'm more dangerous than a bullet. I'm the one who pull the trigger. It would be a great lost if you were to be killed. A lot of girls would cry at your loss, mister playboy. I warned you, Uchiha Sasuke, don't put yourself in my way. I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't try to catch me except if your only wish is to die." Naruto said while throwing his badge back to him.

Naruto disappeared just when the doors of the elevators opened on the rest of the team. Sasuke stood up holding his badge looking at the exit. He will catch him, definitely.

During this night, while Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his bed, the team's agents were analysing the security video's tape. At first, they had believed that Kyuubi hadn't seen the camera but they understood quickly that he had seen it from the start. Just when they had arrived and Sasuke had looked in their direction, he had waved his hand at the camera before leaving. Even with this tape, they hadn't found anything. They had still nothing to begin their search of Kyuubi.

The next morning, Naruto awoke but he didn't want to leave his bed. He took a shower, leaving his hair half wet, put on some clothes and left to his work. He stopped by his favourite pastry and took two croissants and a hot chocolate before kept going. He parked his car and locked it. He saluted the keeper and waited for the elevator.

When he finally arrived at his floor, he discovered a big mess. He looked at his co-workers and went to his desk. He put his bag on his desk, sat on his chair and his senpai arrived. He told him what was going on. The truth was that the team which had been created to catch Kyuubi was going to set up his headquarter in their offices. Te big boss had agreed with them but had his own conditions that were secret. Naruto didn't mind them after all; like that he would have hi eyes on them. He smiled to himself and began his breakfast.

Suddenly, the elevator's doors opened on the team itself. They entered one after an other and put down their material. Naruto recognized the FBI agent, Uchiha Sasuke who had a girl glued to his left arm. He didn't bother about him and went back to his breakfast. Just when he took a mouthful of his second croissant, his friend made his chair rolled toward him.

"- It's going to be animated now, nee, Naruto." Said a chubby man.

"- Chouji, why do you think the big boss had agreed to that? Iruka-senpai said the big boss had his own reason. What do you think it can be?" Naruto asked.

"- To be honest, I don't know and I'm not interested either. All I hope it's that they won't prevent me from doing my work." He answered.

"- All you are interested in it's your stomach or your work."

"- I can't work with an empty stomach."

"- You're really impossible."

Naruto finished his croissant, drank his chocolate and went back to work. Chouji did the same and took a ships' bag out of his desk. Naruto sighted quietly. He really was a stomach on feet. They went back to work when something distracted them. It was Hinata-chan, Iruka-san's secretary. She had fallen because of the strings that were hanging on the ground. Nobody from the agents went to help her so Naruto stood and went to help her with Chouji. Naruto gave them a death glare and when they had all gathered, they resumed their work.

When it was closed to be lunchtime, Naruto sent a virus to their computer to avenge Hinata. Even if he was a killer, he cared about his friends like any other person. He then took off with Chouji to go eat. While they were waiting for the elevator, a voice called them. Naruto recognized too well Uchiha Sasuke's voice. After all, he had just met him the last night without him knowing it.

"- We have a problem with our computer, can one of you help us?" he asked but it seemed more like he was giving an order.

"- It's lunch time. We are not paid for extra hours and it's not our job either." Said Chouji.

"- For any problem with computers, you have to ask the data-processing service five floor above us." Added Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke gave them a death glare that could have been easily mistake for a killer glare but they both ignored it. Chouji was more interested in his stomach and hunger and Naruto was a real killer himself so it didn't provoke him any fear.

"- What are you going to eat today, Naruto?" Chouji asked.

"- Hum … I think I'll take …ramen! Nothing better than Ichiraku's ramen. And you, Chouji?" He answered.

"- You already know without asking. Ramen, of course." He said.

Uchiha Sasuke was angry even if nothing was showing on his face. How could they ignore him like that? Never before he had been ignore openly like that. When the both of them entered the elevator, Sasuke saw really well their smiles. Chouji was mocking him and Naruto was giving him a big grin. Just when he was about to say them something, the doors clothed in front of him.

Naruto and Chouji were laughing. They entered the cafeteria and went directly to their favourite spot. Ichiraku was waiting for them. He gave them both a large bowl of ramen. They broke their chopsticks and began to eat after an 'itadakimasu'. Those ramen were the best, really. They each ate five large bowls, paid and went back to work.

When they entered, all their other co-workers weren't there. There was only the team member. Naruto and Chouji went to their desk and resumed their work. Naruto took his MD player, put his earpieces on and listened to his favourite bands. Chouji proposed him a chewing gum and he took it gladly. He was currently working on a new program a client had asked for when his senpai called him. Naruto turned his head in his direction and stood. He walked to him.

"- Nani, Senpai." He said.

"- I have a favour to ask you. The data-processing service is currently unable to come down to repair their computers. Can you do it, please?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"- But it's not my job. I'm only a programmer." Naruto answered back.

"- I know that very well but I'm sure you can do that. Please, do that for me and tonight I treat you to dinner." Iruka said.

"- Okay, I do it." Naruto said.

He wasn't happy about that but he had won a free dinner and also ha had never been able to refuse anything to Iruka. He went back to his desk, took some CD and went to them. He wasn't happy at all but he had no other choice. He stood beside a desk that had the main computer.

"- Move. You're in the way." Naruto said.

"- What do you want?" Asked the pink haired girl who was sitting there.

"- Just move, I don't have much time." He said making rolled the chair with the girl still sat on.

He took another one and began to plunk away on the keyboard. He was looking at the screen when a really annoying voice rang in his ears.

"- What do you think your doing?" He said with his cold voice.

"- I'm doing what I was asking to do." He answered putting a CD in the central processing unit.

"- I believed it wasn't your job." Sasuke said.

"- It's not but the service is unable to come down to do his job so I do it. Senpai promised to treat me to dinner. I'm not doing it for you guys." Naruto answered.

"- You seem to hate us, why that?" Another man asked.

"- You're all annoying. Chouji! Please open the file I just send you." Naruto said loudly.

"- Sure, what is it?" The chubby man asked while doing it.

"- It's the 'maze'." Naruto said.

"- But wasn't it a game you created?" Chouji asked.

"- You're right but I re-programmed it." He answered.

"- What is the 'Maze'? Asked the other man.

"- Like his name says it, it's a maze." Said Naruto.

"- Could you explain a little?" Sasuke asked.

"- To make it simple, it was a game but I re-programmed it to be just like a real maze. The program is going to act like an anti-virus. It will scan and hunt down the virus making it believe he had entered a new system but when it will want to multiply itself, it will end in a dead path and be destroyed." Naruto explained.

"- Why did you need another computer?" Asked the other man.

"- To make it believed he had entered a new system. Chouji's computer is like a maze itself, I just synchronise those two computers. Chouji's will be the one to strike down the virus. I could have use only one computer but it would have been too long and I don't have all the day either." Naruto said.

"- It's okay Naruto. The virus is gone from their system." Chouji said.

"- Thanks Chouji!" Naruto said.

He took back his CD and went back to his desk.

"- Wait, how about all the data we lost?" asked the pink haired girl.

"- That's not my problem. I do my job when I removed the virus, now you'll have to sort it out by yourselves." He said putting back on his earpieces.

Naruto was back to his currently new program. It was a virtual reality. A RPG to put it clearly. The game's goal was to create a team to accomplish missions. Like any other game, there were a few levels and a big bad boss at the end. But the player had to use his head more often to answer some tricks. He had nearly finished the last level when a big scream covered all noises around him. He looked at Chouji and together they looked in the direction of the scream.

The pink haired girl was fighting with the computer. Naruto and Chouji sought at the same time and were both called by Iruka. They looked at each other; they both prayed that he wasn't going to ask them what they thought. They made their way to him and Naruto couldn't help but saw the glare Sasuke Uchiha was giving him. It made him shiver when his glare confirmed his thoughts.

"- I'm really sorry but could the both of you help them. If you worked together, I'm sure it will be quicker." Iruka said.

"- But why us? We have our own work to do." Chouji said.

"- Chouji's right! If they are so hopeless why are they doing this kind of work?" Naruto asked.

"- Onegai! I'll treat the both of you to dinner two days in a row." He said while begging them.

Naruto and Chouji looked at each other and sought.

"- Okay, but when it's dinnertime, finish or not, we leave!" Said Chouji.

Naruto sought audibly, went back to his computer, saved all his work and went to the team desks. He sight again when he found himself with Sasuke and his friend with the long hair. Chouji was with a man who had a ponytail and seemed to be just like him and Chouji, not interested in what he was doing. Naruto took a chair and sat in front of a computer. Sasuke didn't lose a second and came with a chair on his right side and the other on his left side.

"- Let me introduce him, his name is Neji. Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke said.

"- And I'm supposed to be glad to meet you." Naruto said.

"- Why do you hate us so much? We don't even know each other." Asked Neji.

"- The reason is simple. You are annoying. You came in our office, you don't even know how to operate a computer, you prevent us to do our work and you are not helping someone who fell because of your string. You're the most annoying bastards that I ever meet." Naruto said while smiling at them.

"- You sure are not afraid of us." Said Sasuke.

"- I'll be more afraid if I was standing in front of Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"- Do you know anything about him?" Asked Neji suspiciously.

"- Only what I read on newspapers. People never saw his face; I don't even know why he's called Kyuubi. But that's part of the mystery and I love mystery." He answered while plunking on the keyboard.

Sasuke and Neji were looking at him and Naruto didn't like that. When dinnertime came, Iruka arrived. Naruto and Chouji saved what they had recovered of the FBI files and stood. They took their stuff and Naruto's phone rang suddenly. He picked it up after have checked the ID. It was his boss. He lowered his voice like that only his contact could hear him.

"- Nani?" He asked with his sexy but cold voice.

"- Do I disturb you?" He asked.

"- Just a little. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"- I would like to meet you to talk about your next mission."

"- I already told you. I had agreed to work for you but no meeting."

"- Then, I call you later to talk about it. It will take a long time so I called again."

"- I already told you to not called me to said nothing."

"- But I love hearing your voice."

"- Don't fall in love with my voice, I don't want you to mix feelings and work. Ja ne Boss." Naruto said while hanging up.

"- Naruto! We're going to leave you behind." Shot Chouji.

"- Coming right now!" Naruto said taking his coat and his keys.

Iruka, Naruto and Chouji took off leaving the FBI agents where they were. They went to dinner. Iruka treated them and after they all went back to their home.

Next chapter = The best tandem ever! The encounter of Gaara, Naruto and Itachi ^^


	2. The best tandem ever seen

**Chapter two**

The best tandem ever seen

His phone rang. Naruto woke up and picked it up without even checking the ID. He already knew who it was.

"- Nani?" He said with a little sleepy voice.

"- Did I wake you?" Asked his boss.

"- Yes. You could have call earlier, it's two in the morning." Naruto said with a sleepy sexy voice.

"- Gomen nasai. I was at a dinner, I couldn't call before."

"- What do you want to talk about?"

"- Were you sleeping alone?"

"- Boss, could you go to the point or are you waiting for me to give you a hard one with just my voice?" "- Hum, interesting. I'd like that but if I had the real thing it would be better."

"- Sorry, it will only be you and your hand tonight. But I'm sure you can find some girls or boys to help you."

"- You're not cute at all but it's what I like about you."

"- What is the mission?"

"- It's different from your last missions. This time you have to rescue someone. It's the child of a friend of mine. You will work in tandem. So you have to come and meet us."

"- I'm working alone. It goes against our contract."

"- I know that but just this once, onegai, Kyuubi. It will be pay twice the original price."

"- Okay but just this time, I won't ever meet with you after. And don't forget the money or I will come to get it and kill you."

"- It will not be that bad if I were to meet with you alone."

"- Don't you fear death?"

"- If I was to be killed by you. If it's the only way to meet you. I'd like you to come right now.

"- If it's what you wish for, someday I will definitely kill you."

"- Tomorrow, at midnight, the warehouse number 9, in the thirteen district. I will wait for you with your co-worker."

"- I got it, then, see you tomorrow, Boss."

"- About the hard one … He hang up."

Naruto's boss put down his phone, turned his chair and faced some people. He definitely had no problem talking about things like that in front of people. He joined his fingers, elbows on his desk.

"- He'll come tomorrow. It won't be long before you see your son again. Shukaku-kun seems to hate the idea to work with someone else too." He stated.

"- My little brother prefers work alone but he had made this exception because he wanted to meet with Kyuubi." Said a woman with four ponytails.

"- There is no one who won't agreed to do a job when it's with Kyuubi. I wonder what he looks like. I can't wait to be tomorrow." Said a man with white hair.

"- I can't wait either." Said the boss with a really small smile that rested unseen.

Naruto woke up with his alarm clock. He was still sleepy but he had to get up. He took a shower, put on clothes and began his daily routine. When he arrived at work, he sought when he saw Sasuke and Neji waiting for him in the parking. He saluted the parking keeper with a cheerful smile and ignored the both of them when he passed near them while eating donuts.

"- You could be polite and say hello to us, we were waiting for you." Said Sasuke.

"- Don't want with you. I told you yesterday that you were annoying." Naruto answered waiting for the escalator.

"- You're stubborn, do you know that?" Neji said.

"- Only with people I don't like." He said back.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Sasuke and Neji always followed Naruto even when he had to go to the toilet. When dinnertime came and so the end of the day, they asked him to come eat dinner with them. He smiled at them and refused categorically. He left and went back home.

There, he dyed his hair in black and made his dinner. The reason why nobody had ever caught him was not only because of that but it help. Naruto was originally a golden haired, blue-eyed man but when he had a mission, he was always dying his hair in black. Like he was always wearing sunglasses, he didn't need to use lenses but he made an exception. After dinner, he went to sleep and put his alarm clock on.

A few hours later, when it awoke him, he put on his usual clothes, put on red lenses, took his revolvers. He was wearing black clothes and black boots, a long leather coat and his sunglasses. He took his keys and went to choose one of his cars. He took his precautions and made some preparations. He, then, went to the meeting place. Just when he was about to arrive, his phone rang. He looked at the ID and sought when picked it up.

"- You're inpatient."

"- Where are you?" His boss asked.

"- I'm right in front of the warehouse."

Naruto hanged up and the warehouse's doors opened. He made his way in with his car. He cut the contact, turned off the light and opened his door. He stood slowly and faced a really large number of men. He closed his door and looked at them searching his boss. He had no problem to find him and something shocked him without him showing it. He made his way to this tall man and stopped two meters away from him.

"- Where's the other one?" He asked with a clear and cold voice like a magic spell.

"- We're finally able to meet. I'm glad …

"- Answer my question, I don't have all night." Naruto cut him.

"- It's me." Said a voice on his right.

Naruto turned his head and locked eyes with a red haired man with green eyes. He analysed him quickly and looked at his weapon. It was a telescope gun. So he was the long-range type.

"- So it's you who's going to protect my ass. Nice to meet you. I'm Kyuubi." Said Naruto while taking off his glasses, revealing his red eyes and holding his right hand to the man.

"- My pleasure to protect them. I'm Shukaku." The red haired man said while taking his hand.

"- You're the long range type, I see. Which calibre?" Naruto asked.

"- It's a special one. It's a thirty eight calibre like your revolvers." He answered.

"- So you're like me. You preferred nice work."

"- Yes, it's more amusing to look at those police officers tiring their hair off to find how dead people had been kill."

Naruto smiled at him and looked at his boss. He seemed a little piss off to have been ignored like that by Kyuubi. Naruto went to him and locked eyes with him.

"- So you're my boss. You remind me one of these FBI agents I met two days ago. If I recalled correctly, his name was Uchiha Sasuke. Are you related to this idiot?" Naruto asked.

"- He's my little brother. How do you find him?"

"- He's the annoying type. More like a playboy, he has always this pink thing hanging at his neck. I wonder how a man like this could have entered the FBI." Naruto said.

"- So you're aware of the fact that a team has been formed to catch you." Stated his Boss.

"- Well, it's more exciting like that. May I ask your name?

"- I'm Uchiha Itachi. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you."

"- Remember, it's the last time. Where is my money?" Asked Naruto putting on his sunglasses.

"- Just there. Are you only interested in money?" Asked Itachi.

"- No, I have other interests." Naruto said, taking the bag, opening it to look at his money.

"- May I ask which one?" Asked Itachi.

"- Nice cars, pretty men, and some others."

"- What are you going to do with this money?" He asked again.

"- I'm going on holidays. One full month on a nice private beach with the sea and nice men all around me. I think I have entirely the right to go and do nothing but taking care of myself. So after this mission and for the month after, you have to ask someone else to kill people. After all, my contract ends after this last mission." Naruto said putting the bag in his car.

He closed the car trunk and looked at Itachi. He added nothing and looked at Shukaku.

"- Let's go, you drive." Naruto said while sending him his keys.

Naruto opened the door and sat on the passenger seat. Shukaku did the same and start the car. Naruto had a bag at his feet and opened it. While Shukaku was driving, he put a talkie-walkie on Shukaku and checked the connection. When the arrived in front of the residence where the child was kept, they left the car. Shukaku went to find a good spot to protect Naruto's ass and Naruto went directly in the house to search for the child.

Quickly, Naruto was seeing on the security camera. In fact, he had done nothing to hide his presence in the mansion. Shukaku was well aware of that and was enjoying himself. Kyuubi was like him. He wasn't losing time stupidly. He didn't hide and was facing danger like it was a game. He was crazy just like him. He could never have imagined that he will be enjoying himself. Kyuubi was offering him a real ballet of bullets and blood. It was so fascinated. He had his own style. When he was short of bullets and he didn't have the time to change chargers, he was using knifes. The military ones. Shukaku had wondered what they were for when he had seen them in the car.

Naruto was also enjoying himself even if his mission was to rescue a little child. He was really mad in fact. Even if he couldn't remember his past, somehow he couldn't accept people who were using children to obtain what they wanted. He will kill all of them. He quickly climbed the staircase and began to search all the rooms to find the little child. When he opened the third on the left, he heard a gun shot and saw a dead man behind him. A bullet in the head. He faced the window where the bullet had gone through. He smiled and bowed to thanks his partner.

Shukaku had a smile, Kyuubi was funny and he was hoping that they would be able to work together again in the future even if he was conscious that he was going on a holidays.

Kyuubi finally found the room where the little child was but he wasn't alone. A snake like man was there too. Kyuubi pointed his two revolvers toward him. Shukaku did the same, the window being just in front of the opened door.

"- Give the child back and you won't suffer." Kyuubi said.

"- So, you're the famous Kyuubi. You're quite the beautiful one. I'm glad to finally meet you." The man said.

"- I didn't know you wanted to meet me and it doesn't please me. Give the child back." Kyuubi told him.

"- What about you come work for me? I'll pay you thrice the amount your boss pays you." The man offered.

"- No thanks. Like I said to my boss, I'm going on holidays after this mission. I won't need a new boss for a long time." He answered back.

"- That's too bad. Do it, Kabuto!" Said the man.

At the same time, the noise of gunshot was heard and a man scream in pain. Kyuubi smiled like crazy. Really, Shukaku was really well protecting his ass. He had a debt toward him now. The man who was shot fell on his knee and held his hand.

"- You weren't think I came alone, nee?" Kyuubi said childishly.

"- You always work alone!" The man screamed with anger.

"- I made an exception for once and I was right to do it. Now give the child back!" Kyuubi said while shooting at him.

The little boy bit the man and ran away to Kyuubi. Kyuubi took this chance and shot the man in his heart not knowing that the man wasn't dead and without checking. The boy's security was more important so he took the child and left the place that was now a bloody bath.

Shukaku was already waiting for them when they passed the gate. They all ran to the car and got on it. The child was on Kyuubi's laps and had a death grip on his coat.

"- You're all right?" Asked Shukaku.

"- Yes, thanks to you but this man is not dead." He said.

"- You shot him in the heart, how can he not be dead?" Asked Shukaku.

"- I didn't see blood. He must have something under his coat. He was waiting for me but not us. I really have a debt toward you." Kyuubi answered.

"- Then, I'll have you pay it after we give the child back to his father."

Silence took place and the child didn't let go before they were back in the warehouse. Kyuubi got off his car and the little child ran toward his father. They left after have thanks them and the child smiled at Naruto. Itachi came near Kyuubi.

"- How was it?" He asked.

"- He was waiting for me. That man knew I was coming. If Shukaku hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here now. Now I have a debt toward him and you by extension. I hate that." He explained.

"- There must be a spy within my organization so I will check it personally." Itachi answered.

"- What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"- What do you mean?" Asked Itachi.

"- Don't take me for an idiot. I have a debt toward you. It's you who had pair me with Shukaku. So what do you want?" Kyuubi asked again." And what do you want Shukaku?" Kyuubi said turning his head toward him."

"- Your cell phone number." Answered Shukaku.

"- You're joking. A cell phone number for my life?" Said Kyuubi.

"- I will call you once I know what I want." He said.

"- Deal. And you boss?" He said facing Itachi.

Suddenly, Itachi took him by the waist and kissed him. Itachi had wanted to kiss him, to taste him since he had first heard his voice on the phone. The kiss deepened and when it stopped, Kyuubi looked at him.

"- You're a pervert but if it's what you want, then I'll do it." Kyuubi said, licking his lips sensually.

"- A dinner. Just the two of us." Itachi said.

"- You're a strange one but it's okay. Tomorrow at nine, you choose the place. I'll be waiting your call. Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving." He said.

Kyuubi went to the driver seat, taking his keys from Shukaku.

"- Need a ride?" he asked.

Shukaku bowed his head and climbed into the car on the passenger seat. Kyuubi started the engine and left the place. When they didn't see the warehouse anymore, they finally seemed to relax.

"- Where do you live?" Asked Kyuubi.

"- Gaara."

Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"- That's my name. What's yours? Don't worry I won't tell anyone." He said looking at Kyuubi.

"- Naruto." He simply answered.

"- What about we found a place to talk privately." Proposed Gaara.

"- What about my apartment? But you won't tell anyone about that. If you swear then you can come anytime you want." Naruto said.

The place settled, Naruto drove to his apartment. Once they were arrived, they left the car on the parking, took the elevator and went to Naruto's apartment.

"- Make yourself at home, I go take a shower. You can take one after if you want." Naruto said.

Gaara just nodded and sat on the sofa while Naruto was showering. He looked at the apartment and saw a picture of a blond blue-eyed man with a chubby boy and a tall man with brown hair and a scar across his face. The blond boy was really his type and he stayed just looking at the blond on the picture. The shower finally stopped and Naruto left the bathroom with a towel on his head.

"- You can take one if you want. I already prepare the towel." Naruto said and went to his fridge in the kitchen.

"- Who is this blond man on the picture?" Gaara asked always looking at the picture and dropping it when he saw the blond head before him.

"- Hum? Sorry you said something, I wasn't listening." Said Naruto a bottle of milk in his hand, the towel now around his neck.

"- Why do you disguise yourself?" He asked picking the picture on the floor.

"- That's because blue-eyed blond man, there aren't many in town. It's for my security. While policemen are searching for a black haired red-eyed man, I can live freely without have to worry." He said with a beaming smile.

"- I understand. Can I ask a question?" Gaara asked.

"- Sure. Go ahead." Naruto answered.

"- What have you choose the nickname Kyuubi?" He asked.

"- I didn't really choose it. That's Ino who choose it for me. When I was little it seemed that I had a mental problem. Double personality. I don't remember so I think it's just like that." Naruto explained.

"- Who's Ino?" Gaara asked.

"- A reporter. I met her the second night I have been in this town. She doesn't know my true identity but I love play with fire and I like her. She even helped me when I phone her for work." Naruto answered.

"- So she's not your girlfriend."

"- I love men, I already told the boss, you weren't listening?" Naruto asked.

"- Not really, I was looking at something."

"- So it was you who was looking at my ass during all this time." Naruto pouted.

"- I have been caught." Gaara said.

"- So, have you think about what you wanted me to do to repay my debt?"

"- The offer you made to the boss, can I take it?" Gaara asked and without wait to the answered, closed the distance between them and kissed Naruto savagely.

Naruto put down his bottle of milk with some difficulties and kissed back Gaara.


	3. The day before his holidays

**Chapter three**

The day before his holidays.

_/!\ Warning Lemon!! /!\_

They were kissing. Not a passionate or a loving one but a savage one. It was more like they were desperately in need of physical contact. There was no love between them. They were just satisfying each other needs.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara lifted Naruto's body. Naruto took this chance to wrap his legs around Gaara's waist. They didn't make it to the bedroom. In fact, they didn't even try. Gaara just pushed Naruto on the table and stopped the kiss just to assault Naruto's neck. Now that his hands were free, they travelled on the tanned skin before him. Naruto moaned and succeeded, with great pain, to remove the t-shirt from his owner.

When Gaara's tongue found his right nipple, Naruto bit his lips. Gaara tasted this tanned skin that was offered to him. Naruto's hands travelled to his partner's pants and opened them, putting one of his hands inside. Gaara bit gently Naruto's nipple when he felt this hand on his member. He pushed Naruto to lie down on his back and quickly removed his pants and boxer and took a moment to admire this perfect body.

Naruto didn't mind being look at like that but it was unfair that he was the only one naked. He pouted like a child and lifted one of his legs between Gaara's legs and rubbed it against his cock.

"- That's unfair. I'm the only one naked." He said with a child voice.

Gaara smiled a little and removed his clothes revealing his well-built body. Naruto's eyes travelled on the body before him and turned a little red when his eyes met Gaara's erection. Gaara spread Naruto's legs and bowed his upper body to take Naruto's member in his mouth.

Naruto moaned when he felt Gaara's mouth around his member. He loved the feeling of this tongue that played with the head of his member. His moans were becoming louder after each second of this pleasurable torture. Gaara stopped as suddenly as he had begun and Naruto pouted at his lost pleasure. He looked at him and got off the table. He knelt before Gaara and took eagerly his member in his mouth.

Gaara bit his lips. Naruto had a very unique technique. It was like he was licking an ice cream. He was licking his member on all the length with a wet tongue that seemed to never dry. When he was sucking it, Gaara had the impression to be swallowed entirely and could feel Naruto's throat. Sure Gaara had had other blowjob done to him but this one was the best so far. Gaara made Naruto stopped when he felt he was coming. He put three fingers in Naruto's mouth and he licked them. When he was sure they were well wet, he removed them and made Naruto stand. He kissed him again and when he ended it, he pushed Naruto again against the table but on his stomach this time. He spread Naruto's ass and put slowly one of his fingers in.

Naruto bit his lips at the intrusion inside of him. He let heard a little painful moan and soon after the second finger came. Naruto moaned again and began to move his hips to meet those fingers. After Gaara had put the third and last one, he spread them inside of Naruto's tight little ass. Naruto was moaning but only because of the pleasure that was growing inside him.

Gaara removed his fingers and couldn't wait any longer to taste those tight little asses. He thrusted in one powerful stroke and Naruto screamed of pain and pleasure. No he wasn't a masochist but Gaara had just hit his sweet spot and Naruto had seen stars. He breathed heavily to be ready to take the others thrusts but each one of them were aimed at his sweet spot and he couldn't do anything except moaning and screaming in pure pleasure. Now that he had found what he was searching for from the beginning, Gaara continued to hit Naruto's prostate with each thrust. Just hearing Naruto's voice was nearly making him come. He took Naruto's member in one of his hand and pumped him in time with each thrust.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and screamed in pure pleasure when he reached his limit. He came in Gaara's hand. With a few more thrusts, Gaara came too when he felt Naruto's inside tightened around his cock. He stayed in Naruto and when he could breath again, he pulled back. Naruto turned to face him and smiled.

_/!\ Lemon finish /!\_

"- I think I need another shower now. Wanna come with me?" Naruto asked with lust in his eyes.

"- Why not. I would have the possibility to look at you even more."

"- Pervert." Naruto said childishly.

"- It's your fault. Look at you. With your body, you could easily turn straight guys, gays." Gaara explained.

"- Were you homosexual before tonight?" Naruto asked while leading the way to the bathroom.

"- I'm bi. But I can tell you that I had more pleasure with you that I ever had in a long time." Gaara confessed.

"- My pleasure. If you ever want another round, you know where I live." Naruto said while turning the water on.

Gaara had a small perverted smile and entered the shower with Naruto. They kissed each other a lot while washing their bodies. When they finally left the bathroom, they went to the bedroom. Naruto pressed himself again Gaara and felt asleep. Gaara had another smile and felt asleep while holding him.

In the morning, Naruto woke up and found Gaara asleep near him. He smiled and kissed him to awake him. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the angelic creature before his eyes. They kissed again and finally left the bed, they put on some clothes, took their breakfast and made their way to the parking. Gaara fell in love with one of Naruto's car. Naruto send him his car's keys.

"- You can have it while I'm on holiday but take care of it." Naruto said while sitting on the passenger seat.

Gaara nodded. He turned the engine on and left. Naruto tell him the way to his office and Gaara took him there. When they arrived in the parking, Naruto left the car and went to the driver door. Gaara opened the window and they looked at each other without noticing that they were watched.

Sasuke and Neji were still waiting for Naruto this morning. They were hiding behind pillars and were looking at him though they were enable to hear what he was saying to the driver.

"- When do you finish your work? I'll come fetch you." Asked Gaara.

"- At 4 o'clock but you know that I have a dinner with the boss tonight." Naruto said while smiling.

"- Yeah, I remember. But it's at nine, right?" Gaara told him.

"- You're right. Then, we can spend some time together." Naruto stated.

"- Are you going to sleep with him?" Gaara asked.

"- What if I do it? Will you be jealous?" Naruto asked childishly.

"- Not really. If you do sleep with him, it will be just once."

"- What if I enjoy being in bed with him?"

"- Then, I will do my best to change that."

"- What about we meet when I will be in holiday? If I call you, will you come?"

"- Sure, I'll come. Seeing you half naked or naked on the beach, it will be my pleasure."

"- You're a perverted little boy, are you that attracted to my body?"

"- You can't even imagine what effect you have on me."

"- I really want to know but I have to go. You'll tell me when you'll come fetch me. Until then, have a good day."

Naruto finished his sentence and kissed him deeply. Gaara welcomed his kiss and they battled for dominance but it's Naruto who won. The kiss ended and Naruto left a Gaara pouting lightly. Naruto smiled.

"- See you later. Perhaps, we'll continue where we stopped." Naruto said.

Gaara had a smile and left the parking. Naruto made his way to the elevator with a dreamy smile on his face. Sasuke and Neji left their hiding spot and walked toward him.

"- Who was that?" Asked Sasuke who wasn't please at all.

"- Where you spying on me?" Naruto said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"- We were waiting for you and we saw that." Neji said.

"- We called that a kiss." Naruto said.

"- Is he your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"- And what if he is? You're neither my father nor my brother, nee? I go out with whom I want." Naruto stated.

"- Just answer us." Neji said.

"- Listen, both of you. I won't answer any of your questions. It's my private life and you are not part of it. Who is my boyfriend or with who I sleep don't concerned you. So leave me alone. You, Uchiha-san, go back to your pink thing and you, Hyuuga-san, find someone who will remove that broomstick you have in the ass! You're so damn annoying! I'm happy it's my last day of work!" Naruto said entering the elevator.

"- Last day of work? Where are you going?" Asked Sasuke while frowning and following.

"- I'm going on holiday. Far away from you and your stupid FBI agents." Naruto answered.

"- Why do you ate us so much?" Asked Neji while the elevator's doors closed on them.

"- God, I already told you. You're annoying. Why don't you concentrate on catching Kyuubi and leave me alone? I'm just an ordinary man who just want to find a wonderful boyfriend, going out with my friends and do a lot of other things." Naruto said like if he was in a melodrama.

"- We want to catch him but he's like an eel. He always escapes us. It's like he knows we will be there, waiting for him." Neji explained.

"- If you're acting with him, like you act with me, it's only natural that he escapes you. You're so predicative." Naruto sighted.

The doors opened and Naruto left. He went to his desk, said 'hi' to Chouji and Iruka and sat on his chair. He turned on his computer and began to work. When lunchtime came, Chouji invited him for Ramen again and Neji and Sasuke invited themselves. Naruto sighed. They went to Ichiraku and Chouji and Naruto sat at the counter. Neji and Sasuke sat near them. Ichiraku arrived with a big smile and put before them two big bowls of Ramen.

"- So Naruto, you leave tomorrow. One month without you, one of my best costumers. I will be lonely." Ichiraku said sadly.

"- Chouji will be there and when I'll be back I'll come here immediately. How will I survive without your Ramen. There are the best in the whole world!" Naruto said while hugging his bowl of Ramen like a child.

Ichiraku and Chouji laughed at his actions. They ate while talking about various things and when the time came, they paid and left to go back to work. Just when Naruto sat behind his desk, his phone rang. He checked the ID and a smile found his way to his lips. He lowered his voice and answered.

"- I was waiting for your call." He said.

"- Did I miss you?'" Itachi asked.

"- Who knows." Naruto answered.

"- I missed you a lot. Your lips too."

"- Pervert."

"- How can I not be when I am with you?"

"- You only meet me once."

"- It's enough for me. About tonight. It will be at my place. You know where it is?"

"- Yes, I know. Then, I'll see you tonight at night."

"- I can't wait. See you soon, Kyuu-chan."

Naruto had a smile and hang up. He turned on his computer and two annoying figures appeared on each of his side.

"- Was it the red head from this morning?" Asked Sasuke.

"- God damn, I'm stalk now. Did someone hire you to watch over me like that?" Naruto asked.

"- We won't be able to see you during one whole month. We have to spend time with you before you go. And when you'll come back, we'll have to catch the lost time." Said Neji.

"- Man, both of you are pervert. I don't want to spend time with you. You're not my type at all." Naruto sighed.

"- Oh and what's your type?" Asked Sasuke really interested.

"- Real men who don't hide behind their uniforms." Naruto said and stood to go take a coffee.

Sasuke and Neji had a smirk. He wanted a real man? Then they will have to prove themselves worth his attention. They tried during the rest of the day but nothing works. The pink thing alias Haruno Sakura even threatened Naruto to stay away from 'Sasuke-kun'. Only one sentence from her and Naruto had wanted to kill her. He had imagined a long torture session in his head but stopped when the scream part came because her voice was like nails on a blackboard, really horrible. Naruto finished his works, handed it to Iruka, gained a huge hug from his sempai. Naruto hugged him back with a smile.

"- I'll miss you. Take care of yourself." Iruka said with tears threatening from falling.

"- I'll call you. Don't cry or I'll cry too. Take care of yourself and of Chouji." Naruto said while smiling.

"- Naruto, come back with gifts." Said a Chouji holding a potatoes bag.

"- I already know what you want as a gift. Take care of yourself, Chouji." Naruto said.

"- Don't worry, I made friend with Shikamaru. He's a good man but I don't understand why he is in the FBI. He spent most of his time sleeping." Chouji said.

"- Ask him. You tell me all they do while I was away. Don't let them touch my computer. Only you know my password. If you need something, call me. I'll send you pictures." Naruto smiled.

They said him good-bye, and after had taken his things, he left. When he entered the parking, Sasuke and Neji were there … with Gaara. Naruto frowned and joined them.

"- Am I late?" Naruto said with a smile.

"- No, I was there sooner. I didn't want to miss you." Gaara said.

"- Do you know each other?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke and Neji.

"- No. There were here when I arrived. They began to ask questions about you. Are they your ex-boyfriends?" Gaara asked.

"- Absolutely not. They are not my type at all. And beside, I will never go out with someone who stalk me." Naruto said glaring deadly at Sasuke and Neji.

"- Naruto, it's not what you believe." Sasuke tried but Naruto cut him.

"- Don't try to defend yourself. Your acts say more than your words. Let's go, Gaara." Naruto said with a beautiful smile for Gaara.

Gaara had a smirk, opened the door for Naruto and after a small peek on his lips, closed the door, glared at Sasuke and Neji and went to the driver seat. The engine started and they left leaving Sasuke and Neji fuming of anger.

Once they arrived at Naruto's apartment, Gaara sat on the sofa and Naruto sat on his laps. They began to kiss when Gaara's phone rang. Naruto had a smile and began to kiss him in his neck while he was on the phone.

"- What is it?" Gaara asked with an angry voice.

"- Did I disturb you?" Asked a female voice.

"- You can say that. What do you want?" Gaara asked again.

"- You have a mission. Come back now." The voice said before the line went dead.

Gaara sighed.

"- I have to go. Someone asked for me." Gaara said and put his hands on Naruto's ass.

"- Then, next time we'll see each other, it will be on a beach under the blue sky." Naruto said and kissed him.

"- I can't wait to see you again." Gaara kissed him too and left after that.

Naruto pouted like a child. Now he had five hours to spend alone until his date with his boss. He went to his room and did his luggage. Then, he went to bed. He was a little tired. Having those two FBI agents on his back all day was really tiring.

When he woke up, it was already dark outside. He looked at the hour. He just had one hour before meeting with his boss. He went to the bathroom and did what he always did before a mission. He dyed his hair, put on his colour lenses and began to look at his clothes. What should he wear? He finally decided to wear a pale blue jean that was torn in some places and a black sleeveless t-shirt that was showing his curves. He then put on a large pull that fell on his shoulders. He had decided to not wear his normal outfit for the night. After all, he was officially in holiday from both his works. Naruto stretched, took his keys, his phones and left after had closed the door.

When he arrived at his boss's house, he was surprised. This mansion was so big. He knew that his boss was rich but not that rich. When he stopped before the gates, a guard showed himself and let him pass without lose a minute. Naruto had a little smile. He drove to the entrance and stopped his car. He stepped off his car and went to the door that opened immediately. He entered and saw his boss. Beautiful. It was the first word that came to his mind. Before him was a real god. Naruto looked at him and Itachi smiled lightly.

"- I was waiting for you. You're beautiful in those clothes." Itachi said while making his way to him.

"- I'm officially in holiday so that my usual clothes. I'm glad you're please with them." Naruto answered.

"- I'm sure without them, you're even more beautiful." Itachi said while literally undressing him with his eyes.

"- You're a direct man." Naruto stated.

"- When it comes to you, I'm always direct. Are you hungry?" Itachi asked while leading him to the dinning room.

"- Yes, I'm hungry after all you invite me." Naruto said.

Itachi smiled. It was really rare to see Uchiha Itachi smiled but before him was the object of his fantasies how could he not be happy? He sat in front of Naruto after he had sat first. The atmosphere was romantic and really light. Naruto looked around him and saw servants arriving with plat. God, how he was hungry! Naruto didn't wait long before beginning. He thanked his host and began. Really, the food was excellent, nothing to be surprise of because when you saw the house, you can only imagined what inside. Itachi was also eating even if there was something else he wanted to eat.

"- When you'll come back, will you come back to me?" Itachi asked, a glass of red wine in his right hand.

"- Don't know yet. Why do you want me specifically? There are a lot of good hitman in town." Naruto answered.

"- They're not as beautiful as you."

"- When you first engaged me, you didn't know what I look like. What if I hadn't been like this?"

"- I engaged you for your skills but it's true that I become really interested in you. There are only a few hitman as young and talented as you." Itachi said.

"- What about Shukaku? He's really skilled too." Naruto said.

"- But he's not you."

"- I'm unique. But what if I find a better offer elsewhere? Will you send men to kill me?" Naruto asked.

"- I'll pay you what you want just stay by my side." Itachi answered.

"- I'm not yours, I only work for you. Correction, I worked for you. After all, tonight is only a dinner between two relations." Naruto said and drank his wine.

"- And it's not satisfying to work for me?" Itachi asked.

"- It's really fun to work for you but I love a taste of other things. If not, how can I know what the best?"

"- You can't know since you already have the best."

Naruto had a smile and dessert arrived. He ate it, it was really yummy but when it came to food nothing was more delicious than Ramen. Naruto finished his plat and stretched. Staying without moving for too long was tiring for him. He was the hyperactive type. Itachi saw that and stood.

"- Do you want a visit of the house?" He proposed.

"- Why not, it can be interesting."

Naruto stood too and followed him. Itachi climbed a big staircase, Naruto just beside him. They began on the first floor. The mansion was way too big to remember every room. But soon, Naruto wasn't thinking about that anymore. A lusty Itachi had launched himself at the hitman and kissed him. Naruto was push against a wall and couldn't do anything than kissing back the Uchiha. Itachi didn't last a second to ask for entrance. Naruto gave it to him and a fierce battle was engaged for dominance.

Itachi's hand found their way on Naruto's ass and crabbed them forcefully. Naruto moaned and pressed his body against Itachi's. One of Itachi's hand travel under Naruto's shirt and he tasted the velvet skin with his finger. The kiss became one of fire and was promising a really long night … someone came, a white haired man and manifested his presence.

"- Sorry Itachi-sama but there is an urgent matter that require your presence." He said.

Itachi stopped the kiss leaving a panting Naruto. He turned his eyes toward the man. They were promising death for what he had just done. Naruto regained his self-control and looked at his boss.

"- It's okay. I have to go, I have a plan to catch early in the morning. See you later, perhaps, boss."

Naruto put a provocative smile and left his boss with the man. He made his way to the door and to his car that was always there. He went back to his apartment with a dreamy smile on, changed back to his true appearance and went to bed. Really, his boss was a hell of a kisser. Never before he had had a kiss like that. Even with Gaara but that was two different things and what things. Really his holidays had just begun and he was already in need for someone. Naruto went to sleep but his dreams were horny and naughty with Gaara and Itachi with him in really bad positions. Bad but not for everyone.

In the morning, when he awoke, Naruto had a really big problem that he had to solve before going to the airport. He took a shower that really helped him. He put on clothes, took his luggage, locked his apartment and went to the airport. The fly longed four hour, the way to his hotel ten minutes and when he finally arrived, his problem came back forcefully. Before him were a lot of really well built men. Holidays were promising to be fun!!


	4. Holidays First part

Chapter four

Holidays First part: Debut of a dangerous game!

To say that he was in a pinch was a little too simple. Sure Naruto had to control himself for not jumping around at the sight of all those men, but above all he had to make sure that he hadn't a nosebleed. Yes he was a pervert but how a growing man like him could not be when he was in front of men half naked? It wasn't possible, absolutely not!

Naruto stopped looking and made sure he wasn't drooling before going to the reception. There he asked for his room and after have given his name he took his bag and went to the elevator with his key room. Room 909. Was it a coincidence? Naruto had a smile when he remembered how he had obtained his nickname. Sure Ino had really weird ideas but thanks to her he was well known now. Naruto stopped thinking about that when the doors reopened. He went to his room and opened it. What he saw was really surprising. The sunlight was bathing the room and it was beautiful. On the right of the room was a big king size bed with light blue silky sheets and five pillows. On the left were a big blood red sofa, a home-cinema and a little bar. The walls and floor were made of marble. But what was the most amazing was that right in the middle of the room there was a Jacuzzi and a big one.

Naruto didn't lose a minute and changed of clothes. His jean and t-shirt flew on the floor, boxer right after and he put on what he needed the most, a swimsuit that was a boxer. He put a short to not exhibit his body too much even if it didn't really help and a short-sleeves shirt that he let opened on his chest. Now that he was ready, holidays could begin! He left his room after have taken a towel.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Naruto opened wide eyes. Right in front of him, some meters away, was standing Uchiha Itachi and some of his men. What was he doing here!!!? How could he have known where he was going? Wait two seconds … Naruto wasn't Kyuubi right now. He was just a blond man who was in holidays. Perhaps, Itachi had just come for business since this hotel was well known for his casinos, seminary and other stuffs. But Naruto had to be sure especially if Gaara was going to spend some time with him here. Naruto looked at his keys in his hands and he had an idea … No two ideas. Holidays really were going to be fun. Naruto went to the reception and stole Itachi's turn right before him. He gave his keys to the receptionist while smiling innocently at him. He asked loud enough for Itachi to hear, where was the pool. When he had his answer, he turned around and blue eyes met red ones. It was Showtime! Naruto's second idea was beginning.

Putting an innocent and sorry smile on his lips, Naruto apologized for what he purposely did without Itachi knew.

"- Ah … I'm sorry, was it your turn?" He asked with his cheerful voice that only his colleagues knew and that was different from his when he was truly himself.

Itachi didn't answer. The truth was that he was drowning in Naruto's eyes. But being an Uchiha, nothing was showing on his face. Naruto shook his hand before Itachi's eyes innocently.

"- Sir?" Naruto asked with fake worried eyes and voice.

"- No need to worry, sir. The boss is okay, he just doesn't speak a lot." A big man with blue skin said with a smile showing his shark like teeth.

"- I see, then I'm off. Once again, I'm sorry if it was your turn. Bye!" Naruto said while leaving them.

Kisame waved at him and looked at his boss who was still froze where he was.

"- Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

Itachi finally thawed from his frozen state and did what was needed. Naruto smiled like a child and went to the pool. There, he picked a free deckchair and removed his short and his short-sleeves shirt. He left his clothes on the deckchair and stretched. Now, it was time to swim. He went to the diving board and jumped in the water. It was just at the right temperature. Naruto made some lengths under lustful eyes but it was why he was here. To enjoy his free time. While he was swimming, Naruto was thinking about his idea. He knew it was a dangerous game to play but he was that sort of man. He was living to feel danger. The only thing he was risking, was that if Itachi discovered who he truly was, then bye-bye his holidays! He would have him on his back for the time of Itachi's trip. But in a way, it wouldn't be bad if Itachi was always on his back. Naruto smacked himself inside his head. Really, he was a pervert!

Meanwhile, Itachi was fighting with himself. He was thinking about Kyuubi but also about that blond man he had just seen. They seemed alike but too different at the same time. They didn't have the same eyes' colour, didn't have the same hair's colour and didn't have the same aura. But Itachi couldn't help but think about them. Kyuubi wasn't there and he just had discovered a beautiful young man who seemed in holidays. Why couldn't he have some good time with that blond man? Now that he had taken his decision, Itachi had just to go after that man. Sure he was an Uchiha and what an Uchiha wants, he gets it and right now, he wanted that blond man. It was easy to understand. He gave free time to his men and after some change of clothes, he went to the pool where he knew the young man would be.

At the pool, Naruto had stopped swimming and was now bathing under the sun! He was lying on his deckchair in his boxer, on his stomach, eyes closed. Itachi couldn't miss him because even if Naruto didn't do it on purpose, he was attracting a lot of looks. Itachi wasn't the shy type, no, he was the offensive one. He quickly made his way to Naruto and kneeled in front of him. Right now, he could perfectly see that beautiful tanned body that was offered to him. Naruto had an inner smile and turned around to expose his chest to the sun and at the same time to Itachi's lustful eyes. Itachi had a smirk and if he hadn't been an Uchiha, he would have had a nosebleed. After some minutes, Naruto opened his eyes to shut them immediately because of the sun. He sat and opened them again. He turned his head feeling Itachi near him and he didn't seem to want to move.

"- Ah! You're the man from the reception! Is that your deckchair too?" Naruto asked knowing that it wasn't but playing an innocent role.

Again, Itachi drowned in those blue eyes again.

"- No, it's not mine." He answered.

"- Then, why are you there, kneeling in front of it?" Naruto asked.

"- That because I'm interested in you." Itachi said honestly.

Naruto opened wide blue eyes and looked at him. He cocked his head on a side like a little kid.

"- You don't even know me." He said.

"- Then, it's a good opportunity to learn about each other." Itachi said with a charming smile.

"- I'm not against that idea. It's why I'm here after all. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"- Uchiha Itachi. And you are?" He asked.

"- I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Itachi-san." Naruto said with a beaming smile.

"- My pleasure, Naruto-kun. What about a drink?" Itachi said.

"- I'd like too!" He answered.

Itachi stood and helped Naruto to stand too. Naruto put back his clothes on for Itachi's displeasure. They made their way to hotel and went to the bar. They took place on the terrace and the bartender took their commands. Itachi took a simple cocktail and Naruto took an ice-cream chocolate, vanilla and some whipped cream. For Itachi it was pure torture because all of Naruto's moves were sensual even if he wasn't aware of it himself. Naruto was leaking the whipped cream of his fingers and he looked at Itachi and smiled while blushing a little.

Meanwhile, Itachi's men: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan were hiding and watching their boss and the beautiful creature that was sitting in front of him. They were thinking that their boss was engross in Kyuubi but right before their eyes, they could see that he was openly hitting on the blue eyed blond beauty. But even now, they were highly respecting their boss. Naruto finished his ice cream and smiled brightly at Itachi.

"- Thank you for the ice-cream. It was yummy!" Naruto said.

"- I'm glad you like it. What are you doing in life, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, determined to know more about him.

"- I'm a programmer! I create games or software. Depend of what the client orders. And you Itachi-san?" Naruto asked already knowing.

"- I'm a businessman. I run some societies, casinos and hotels." Itachi answered.

"- Don't tell me that this hotel is yours." Naruto said.

"- No, it's not. I'm here for work."

"- Hum, you're not funny at all if all you have in mind is work." Naruto pouted.

"- What about you help me for that?" Itachi said. "Help me not thinking about work."

"- But I don't know what you like to do except working.'

"- What do you want to do?" Itachi asked.

"- I heard about this new aquarium so I was thinking about going there. Want to go with me? Like on a … date?" Naruto whispered the last word.

"- I'd really like to." Itachi said with a sexy smile.

Naruto smirked inside of him. It was way too easy and he loved this little game. Kisame and the others were nearly jumping of joys for their boss. Itachi had given them free time and all they were thinking about was spying on him. Right, Kakuzu was in a casino, the money lover had other things to do right now, and he would have the news thanks to Hidan. Toby was busy too. He was currently lying on a table and had ordered massages! Pain and Konan had gone for a date between lovers. Naruto stood up, took Itachi's right arm in his hands, gently and smiled.

"- Let's go! I don't want to miss the show! I never see creatures from the sea before. In TV online and on the brochure, they said that spectators could touch them! Hurry, Itachi-san!" Naruto pulled Itachi up and quickened his pace.

Itachi smiled and followed willingly. He knew that some of his men were following because they were always doing that, always putting their noses in his private life like if it was some kind of game. He wasn't angry with them because, it was funny to watch them trying their best to not be caught. Naruto led Itachi out of the hotel and was about to call a cab when Itachi stopped him.

"- Kisame, if you have nothing else to do, why don't you come along with Deidara, Sasori and Hidan. You will drive us to the aquarium." Itachi said with a smile.

"- We've been caught." Said Deidara.

Itachi smirked and Naruto looked at them innocently. He had seen them too and it was rather funny. So he understood that it was a game for Itachi.

"- Allow me to introduce them to you Naruto-kun. That tall man with shark like teeth is Kisame, the blond one is Deidara, the redhead is Sasori and the white haired is Hidan. All of you, this Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"- Nice to meet you all!" Said Naruto with a beaming smile, which was nearly blinding.

"- Our pleasure, Naruto-kun!" Said Deidara.

The three others nodded and a limo arrived. Kisame and Hidan went to the driver seat, Kisame behind the wheel while all the other took place in the back seats. It was new for Naruto to be in a limo and he was like a little kid. Itachi was really amused. Naruto was like a fresh breeze in his life.

"- So Naruto-kun, what are you doing in your life?" Asked Deidara.

"- I'm a programmer! Like I said to Itachi-san. I create games and software." Naruto answered.

"- Is it fun?" asked Sasori.

"- Most of the time it is. But right now, it's not funny at all. We can't do our work properly." Naruto said and frowned his eyebrows.

"- Why?" asked Itachi.

"- That's because of Kyuubi! Because of him, we have all those FBI agents that have taken place in our offices! And those two bastards who ruined all my works! They can't even suppress a virus from their computers. It's a mystery for me how they can be FBI agents. And that pink thing who is always glaring at me like I'm some kind of insect… She's pissing me off!" Naruto said and finished with a cute pout while grinning in his head.

Itachi looked at Deidara and Sasori, crossed eyes with Kisame via the rear-view mirror. Naruto looked at Itachi and frowned once again.

"- Now that I looked closely at you, you look a lot like one of those bastards who even followed me to the bathroom. What was his name … " Naruto seemed to think about it.

"- Uchiha Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"- That's the name! He's so annoying. From the morning when I arrive to the evening when I left, he's always behind me. He's like a stalker." Naruto said pouting like a child. " You know that annoying man?" Naruto asked like a little child.

"- He's my little brother." Itachi said with a smirked to see Naruto's reaction.

"- Ah … I see… Gomen but he's really a bastard!" Naruto said and stick his tongue at Itachi.

Deidara and Hidan burst in laughers, Kisame and Sasori smirked and Itachi smiled. Naruto looked at him with big bright blue eyes like a child.

"- You're not angry?" He asked childishly.

"- Absolutely not. My brother and I aren't in good term. You can even say that he hates me from the bottom of his heart." Itachi answered trying to not jump the boy right there.

"- Why does he hate you? I like Itachi-san! You're not like all those liars who only look at me for my body! Just because I'm blond they think I'm stupid." Naruto said while faking sadness.

Itachi stopped breathing for a second. He was exactly like those men! He was after him for his body at first. But right now he was thinking it over. He didn't know why but he didn't want to make this man sad. One check at the others and he knew that their were like him. This boy was something unique. The limo stopped and the door opened. Naruto jumped outside and smiled liked a child. Right now, he was really happy to be there. He was not faking anything. It was his first time to an aquarium since he hadn't had a childhood like other but he couldn't remember anything of that time. So he was like a child and Itachi couldn't help but smiled when seeing him. He had just met that man and he already loved his company.

Naruto took Itachi's hand in his own and smiled. Kisame parked the car and arrived with Hidan. With Sasori and Deidara, they all entered the aquarium. The aquarium was built underground for his majority, people could see water all around them and a lot of fishes varieties. Naruto ran to the glass in front of him and looked inside to see a shark just pacing by. He lifted his head and followed the shark with his eyes. Itachi could have sworn that he had seen stars in Naruto's eyes. Naruto ran to the map on the wall and saw stars next to it. He quickly climbed them to arrive in a sunny place and a really big pool. Lot of people were looking at the sea creature inside and so did Naruto. It was a giant killer whale. It was jumping out of water and splashing water on people when it fell back in the pool. Naruto smiled like a child and looked at it for fifteen minutes before running to the next basin where people could be closer and touch the water in the pool. Naruto looked inside and fell on his ass when a dolphin jumped. Itachi held a hand to help him stood and Naruto took it with a smile. He came back near the pool and looked with admiration at the four dolphins. He quickly searched for his phone in his pocket and began to take pictures with it or short movie sequences.

Once again, he ran to the next pool that wasn't one big. It was the penguins' area and Naruto took pictures again. He hadn't taken picture of the killer whale because it was too far and his zoom was not powerful enough. He could always buy some pictures because his final stop will be the memory shop! After the penguins, he climbed to Itachi like a little kid when he saw whites sharks and not friendly one at all. Itachi took the opportunity and hugged him closer to his body. Naruto wasn't short but he wasn't as tall as Itachi. He had the exactly same size as Kyuubi, Itachi thought.

The day went on too quickly to Naruto liking. They all went back to the hotel and went separate way. Itachi and his men went to a private room for dinner and Naruto returned to his room to eat his own. He was dead tired. Playing comedy and actually enjoying his day at the aquarium was tiring. He was happy. He looked at the pictures he had taken and sent one to Iruka, one to Chouji and even one to Hinata.

**XXX Back in Tokyo!!!! XXX**

Compared to the nighttime for Naruto, it was still early in the afternoon for Chouji and Iruka. Chouji was eating, again, and talking with Shikamaru. Iruka was worried about Naruto but when his phone vibrated, he smiled when he saw the ID. He opened the message and laughed when he saw Naruto standing on a little wall and dolphins jumping behind him. Naruto was smiling like a child while pointing the dolphins. Iruka answered to the message and it was Chouji's phone that vibrated next. Chouji opened the message and laughed loudly when he saw the big mouth of a shark behind a Naruto who wasn't smiling at all. Chouji had the impression that Naruto was going to be eaten alive. He answered too and Hinata's phone vibrated. She looked at the message and laughed too when she saw Naruto holding a penguin and some other around him that were looking at him strangely.

Iruka and Hinata went to Chouji and they showed each other the picture he had sent them. Iruka nearly fainted when he saw Chouji's picture. Then, Iruka's phone rang. He quickly pressed the answering button and put the speaker on.

"_- Hello?!! Iruka-sempai!!"_ Naruto said in the phone and all the office could hear his cheerful voice even two certain men who smirked.

"- Hello, Naruto, How are you?" Iruka said with a smiled.

"_- I'm fine but tired, it was so fun today! When I arrive I went to the pool and after I went to the new aquarium. It's so beautiful! You should have come too!"_ He said.

"- Yo, Naruto, you didn't get eaten by that shark?" Asked Chouji.

"_- No, but it was scary! It was bigger than me and they were so many when they were showing their head and teeth. Scary! I don't want to come face to face with one ever again!"_ Naruto said.

"- T-thank you Naruto-kun for the picture! I love it!" Hinata said.

"_- I'm glad and I have a present for you! But you have to wait one month to have it. Same thing goes for Iruka and Chouji."_ Naruto said like a child.

"- Did you find any good man?" Iruka asked.

"_- Speaking of that, you will never believe me but I met another Uchiha and he's nothing like the one we have at the office! I met his friends too, there one that looks like a shark, he seems scary at first but he's fun to be around!"_ Naruto said.

"- Another Uchiha? You're followed by the whole family!" Chouji said.

"_- Itachi-san is not form the mafia! He's a really gentle man and sexy with that! He even went to the aquarium with me!"_ Naruto explained. _"Sorry mina, I have to go! Dinner has arrived! I'll call you in a few days. Ja ne! I miss you all!"_ Naruto hang up.

"- Seems like he's having a fun time there." Said Chouji.

"- That's a good thing, Naruto-kun deserves happiness." Hinata said.

"- Yeah, now time to go back to work." Iruka said.

Sasuke broke the pen he was holding when he heard his brother name. That bastard was with Naruto and Naruto didn't know anything about him. Neji looked at him and frowned. The world was really too little. He sighed. He couldn't say anything to Sasuke because he knew too well his relationship with Itachi.

**XXX Back with Itachi and Co. XXX**

They were around a big table. Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan and Pein had joined them for dinner. Deidara had already told the other about Itachi's encounter and the fact that this man was working where Itachi's little bother. They all had looked at Itachi but he was in another world with a certain blond beauty.

"- Itachi-san, is it sure to hang out with a man like him? Perhaps, he's spying on you for your brother." Kakuzu said.

"- There is nothing to worry about that. Naru-chan is a gentle man, he would never do something like that. He's too innocent for his own good." Deidara said. Kisame, Sasori and Hidan nodded in agreement.

"- Don't worry, Kakuzu. You will be able to forge you own opinion about him. Tomorrow, I will introduce him to you. We're going to a casino. He never played before." Itachi said.

"- A novice? Sound funny." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

Dinner continued and at that time, Naruto was already sleeping. He had eaten his dinner, left the dish outside his door and went to bed. He had fallen deeply asleep, dreaming about a certain raven man, sharks, dolphins etc… When he woke up in the middle of the night, his phone was vibrating.

"- Hello?" He said sleepily.

"_- You hadn't called me, I was worry."_ The same raven as the one in his dream asked.

"- Why would I have to call you? I'm in holidays and you're not my father." Naruto said with a smirk and with the voice, Itachi loved so much.

"_- You're so uncute. I miss you."_ Itachi said.

"- Sorry but I had a great day. I met a wonderful man that is totally my type. He's tall, well built and had a smile … a really sexy man indeed." Naruto said with a dreamy voice.

"_- Then you won't be angry at me to have found a beautiful blond man for myself."_ Itachi said.

"- You're in blond men, now? Good for you. I wish you a lot of fun. Don't make him sad." Naruto said.

"_- Kyuu-chan, you think I'm a playboy. I'm deeply hurt."_ Itachi said faking his sadness.

"- I don't think, I know you are. After all, you kissed me and touched me, now you're going to do the same with that boy. I pity him. He will be so sad when he'll know you." Naruto said.

"_- I won't make him sad. Because, he's a really cute and adorable young man. He's like a child, a real sunshine."_ Itachi said lovingly.

"- Then, I wish you all the happiness of the world." Naruto said.

"_- Thank you, but I still hope you will continue to work for me."_ Itachi told him.

"- Give the month and I'll tell you."

"_- Sure, good night, Kyuu-chan."_

"- Good nigh, Boss." Naruto hand up and smiled. He turned off his phone and someone knocked at his door.

Naruto get up and put a shirt that went just below his ass. He went to the door and opened it while rubbing his eyes.

"- Good evening, did I wake you?" Itachi asked.

"- You could say that but it's nothing." Naruto said sleepily.

"- I won't be long, tomorrow, do you do something?" Itachi asked.

"- Nothing, but the day after tomorrow I'm going in a hike." Naruto explained.

"- How long will it be?"

"- Five days."

"- Then, will you spend tomorrow with me and my friends?"

"- You said something about that. But like I tell you I never went to a casino."

"- Don't worry. We'll be there."

"- Okay, count me in."

"- Then, tomorrow at ten, in the hall. Good night Naruto-kun." Itachi bowed and kissed Naruto who opened wide eyes.

Itachi smirked and left him like that. Naruto entered his room and went back to his bed. Things were becoming really dangerous. What if Itachi linked the two kisses? Naruto fell asleep not really worried and he was tired. Itachi went back to his room and touched his lips. That kiss, those lips, they were familiar. Was he that engross in Kyuubi to think of him while kissing another. He had just called him before meeting with Naruto, perhaps, he was thinking too deeply. Itachi went to bed and to say that his dreams were horny would have been an understatement.


	5. Holidays Second part

**Chapter five**

Holidays Second part: Discoveries and Hiking

This morning, Naruto woke up and turned on his phone. He looked at the hour. Damn it! Only half an hour before ten! Quickly he left his bed, took a shower, put on clothes and left his room. He called the elevator and stretched a little. Even if his mind was fully awake, his body was still felling the rest of his sleep. He hadn't time to take breakfast and his stomach manifested itself when the doors of the elevator opened. Luckily, it was empty. Naruto pushed the hall button and waited to arrive. When the door opened, he looked at his phone. He had still fifteen minutes, so he decided to go grab something to eat when strong arms hugged him from behind. Naruto froze and turned his head to see a smirking Itachi. Naruto smiled brightly and blushed when his stomach remembered him he was hungry.

"- Gomen. I awoke late and I didn't have time to eat something." Naruto said ashamed of himself.

"- That's a good thing. You will eat breakfast with us." Itachi said and kissed him.

Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Itachi kiss him like that but Naruto liked a lot those lips on his own. When Itachi stopped the kiss, Naruto licked his lips and smiled childishly.

"- Good morning to you too, Itachi-san."

"- Good morning, Naru-chan." Itachi said with a smile.

He took Naruto's hand and led him to a reserve place. He entered and flashed of blond hair was all he saw before being hugged by Deidara. Itachi was still holding his hand and with an icy glare, Deidara immediately let go of Naruto. Deidara regained his chair next to Sasori; Naruto sat in an empty spot and Itachi just beside him.

"- Let me introduce the ones you don't know. This charming women is Konan, next to her, the orange head is Pein. Next to Hidan, it's Kakuzu and the childish one with the mask is Tobi. Mina, This is Naruto." Itachi said.

"- Nice meet more of Itachi-san's friends." He said with a beaming and childish smile before blushing again because of his stomach.

His stomach had definitely decided on his own to torture him and made him blushed. Tobi burst in laughers and soon, they all began to eat. To say that, Itachi was surprise was the good word. Naruto was eating a lot and it didn't seem that he would stop soon. Deidara was wondering if he was always eating like that, and if it was the case then, how could he not be fat at all and even nearly skinny? Naruto took a mug of hot chocolate and drank it entirely. He put down his mug and looked around him with a questioning look.

"- You're always eating like that, Naru-chan?" asked Deidara.

"- Yeah … is that a bad thing?" He asked playing with his fingers like a little child.

"- It's not a bad thing but how can you be so slim?" Sasori asked.

"- I do a lot of sports because I have a lot of energy and if I'm not dead tired, I can sleep well. Tsunade baa-chan said that it's because I have a metabolism that burns a lot of nutriments, proteins, vitamins … that why I eat a lot without getting fat." Naruto explained.

"- Tsunade baa-chan? Who is that person?" Itachi asked.

"- That's one of my adoptive parents. She's more like a grandmother to me even if she looks young and she's my doctor too." Naruto said with a smile.

"- You were adopted?" Kisame asked.

"- Yep but don't ask too much, I don't remember my past. Baa-chan said that when Ero-sannin found me, I was half dead with blood on me and that wasn't my blood. I nearly drowned. But I can't remember anything. So I stopped trying a long time ago." Naruto said while thinking about what Tsunade had said.

"- Ero-sannin? Who's that?" Konan asked.

"- That's the greatest pervert that the Earth could have! His real name is Jiraiya Sannin and he's Tsunade's husband and my other adoptive parent. He's the one who found me. He writes perverted books and always peeped at the women bath." Naruto answered while smiling remembering a time when Tsunade had found him red handed.

"- You're telling us that, Jiraiya Sannin and Tsunade Sannin are your adoptive parents? Do you even know who they really are?" Kisame asked.

"- Why do you mean by who they really are?" Naruto asked faking the fact that he didn't know.

"- Jiraiya Sannin is also know as a great politician that had great influence in a lot of things. Tsunade Sannin is a great doctor that has saved a lot of lives. She had created vaccines but nobody know that they have adopted a child." Itachi said.

"- Then, you're accusing me to lie?! Even if I didn't know who they really are, I don't lie, there are my parents!" Naruto was furious, sure he was a liar in a lot of way but for once that he had told the truth, and nobody believed him.

"- That's not what I mean, Naruto-kun." Itachi tried to say.

Naruto took his phone, searched in his numerous phones' numbers and called Jiraiya when he found his number. He listened to the tonality and finally Jiraiya answered, Naruto put him on speaker mode for everyone around the table to hear.

"_- Yo, gaki! Last time you called, you said you were going on holidays. How are they?"_ He asked.

"- They were beginning well but people say I'm a liar because, I tell them you were my adoptive father and they say that it wasn't possible because, you were a politician and that you have never adopt nobody with Baa-chan." Naruto explained with anger, refusing to look at any of them.

"_- Mah, mah, Calmed down, Naruto. It's true that people doesn't know that we have adopt you with Tsunade. We never tell you about our real life because it was dangerous for you. After all, I'm a politician that has his noise in a lot of things and they aren't all very legal and Tsunade had her own reason. When we adopt you, we decide that it was best to not tell you, like that you wouldn't be in danger if you have accidentally told other."_ Jiraiya explained.

"- Then, it's really true, you're really a politician and that baa-chan is a super great doctor?" Naruto asked with a childish voice.

"_- WHO ARE YOU CALLING BAA-CHAN?!!! YOU GAKI!"_ Tsunade yelled in the phone.

"- Yo, Baa-chan, you're with Ero-sannin? Where are you right now?" Naruto asked smirking evilly.

"_- GAKI … 'Nade, calm down, you know you love him … I LOVE HIM BUT I'M NOT OLD!! Naruto, stop calling her like that and stopped calling me Ero-sannin!"_ Jiraiya and Tsunade said together.

"- I won't stop! That's your punishment for not telling me about you! And because of that, people think that I'm a big liar!" Naruto said and pouted.

"_- The day you will be able to lie to someone, it would be raining Ramen!"_ Tsunade said.

"- Then, I hope this day comes soon!" Naruto said with big hearts in his eyes after hearing the word RAMEN.

"_- Oh, yeah, you ask where we are. Not really far away from you. We're hiking and now we're at the station with a beautiful sight of the sea."_ Jiraiya said.

"- Does that means that I will see you there tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"_- Sure, you will, it's not for nothing that we are here. We know that if we don't come to you, you will always call and nothing else."_ Tsunade said.

"- Then, I'll see you tomorrow! See you soon! Ja ne, Baa-chan, Ero-sannin!! Love you !" Naruto hang up and looked at Itachi with anger in his eyes. "See, I didn't lie! I'm the worst liar in the world!"

Itachi looked at the phone with wide eyes like all the others around the table. It wasn't a lie at all. They all remembered too well Tsunade's temperament. They looked at Naruto who was pouting angrily. The truth was that he wasn't angry at all, he wanted to laugh at their face. It was true that Tsunade and Jiraiya were his adoptive parents but it was wrong to say that he didn't know all this time. He knew because he was Kyuubi and Kyuubi knew a lot of things about the political world. Naruto put his phone in his pocket and stood without saying anything. He left the room and stretched again. He went to the pool and sat at a table. He crossed his arms on the table and put his head on his arms. He looked at the pool and thought. When will he be able to call Gaara? He wanted to go hiking with him! But now he was sure to have Itachi and the other on his back on this one. Perhaps, Gaara would play the game with him? Naruto smiled at the idea and took his phone from his pocket.

"- Naruto-kun, can I speak with you?" Itachi asked while sitting in front of him.

"- Now, you want to speak with a liar? What do you really want? Do you even know that yourself?" Naruto answered back.

"- I'm sorry to have doubt you. But, can't you understand that it was a shock for us to suddenly heard that people who were supposed to be without child had one without anyone knowing it?" Itachi asked.

"- I understand but I hate people who treat me like a liar. I had a lot of problems because of that. People never believe me when I was saying that I didn't remember my past. They were always saying that I was a liar and that I will burn in hell." Naruto said and in a way, he was sure he would finish his life in hell.

"- Can you forgive me, us about that?" Itachi asked.

"- What would you do if I don't?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"- What should I do to make you forgive us?" Itachi asked.

"- Don't tell anyone that Baa-chan and Ero-sannin are my parents. And you're friends have to keep their mouth shut too. Because of you, Baa-chan and Ero-sannin may hate me now that people know of me. You have to keep you mouth shut, promise me!" Naruto said seriously with his childish voice.

"- I promise you. We'll never tell anybody." Itachi said.

"- Pinkie promise?" Naruto said and hold out his little finger.

"- Hm." Itachi said and did the same.

They crossed their little finger together and smiled. Itachi stood and Naruto followed him. They joined the other again and entered the casino. Itachi, Naruto and Kakuzu went directly to the Russian roulette, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan went to the gambling machines, Kisame, Pein and Konan to the table of poker. Tobi had left to fetch someone at the airport.

"- Itachi-san said you have never play before so I will teach you." Kakuzu said.

Naruto nodded and concentrated.

"- Choose a number." Kakuzu said.

"- A number? That's all I have to do?" Naruto said.

"- Yes." Kakuzu answered.

"- Then … 89." Naruto said.

And time passed quickly, too quickly for Naruto. He hadn't had the occasion to call Gaara. Kakuzu and Itachi discovered that Naruto had great luck. All the number he had said, they showed up! But Naruto discovered that it was way too simple for him. After all, he was a programmer and numbers were his speciality. Naruto finally left Itachi but he had given up on his insistence to have dinner with him. Naruto went back to his room, and decided to finally enjoy his Jacuzzi. Naruto stripped after have fully filled the Jacuzzi. He took his phone and entered the hot water. He dialled Gaara's number.

"- Hello Gaara. Did I miss you?" Naruto asked.

"_- Naruto, yeah, I miss you a lot. How are your holidays?"_ Gaara asked.

"- You will never believe who is here. Guess who?" Naruto liked to play.

"_- I don't know, our last encounter? That snake man?"_ Gaara tried.

"- No, our boss. So I was wondering, Gaara-kun, want to play a little game with me?" Naruto said playfully.

"_- He didn't recognize you? But I'm sure, he's after you."_ Gaara said.

"- You can't even imagine. So do you want to play this game with me? It's a dangerous game but I like danger." Naruto explained.

"_- This sounds fun. Explain me."_

"- Can you be there tomorrow, at nine in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"_- Yeah, no problem."_

"- Then, let me explain. Tomorrow at ten, I'm going hiking in the mountain. I will meet with my adoptive parents and I'm sure that the boss and his men will come because they are really interested in my parents. But before all of that happened, I had intent to call you for this hike because, it's a beautiful sight and in a forest with you… But now, my plans have changed."

"_- Did the part on the forest always in your plans?"_ Gaara asked.

"- If we arrive to escape from the boss sight, then, it's always in my plans." Naruto answered.

"_- So what are you plans? How do I have to act in front of the boss?" _

"- You will act like you always act. But like the boss doesn't now who I really am, if you interact together, I don't know anything about you being a hitman. We know each other for a year, we meet during my previous holidays and stay in contact with each other." Naruto explained.

"_- And about our relationship?"_

"- The Naruto the boss knows is the innocent childish type, so you will have to play the big brother role. Is that okay with you?"

"_- It will be difficult to look at you with brother eyes when we already have wild sex together."_ Gaara said.

"- I didn't say you have to look at me with brother eyes, I only say you have to play the big brother role. Clearly speaking, you can look at me however you want but I will always remain innocently unaware of your looks even if I will feel them on me." Naruto said.

"_- The boss will not be happy about that."_ Gaara said.

"- Yeah, but he doesn't govern my life. Naruto and Itachi have only know each other for two days, tomorrow it will make three." Naruto explained.

"_- It will be fun. Where will I sleep when we'll come back from the mountain?"_ Gaara asked.

"- Only God knows … in my room if you're a good boy." Naruto said sexily.

"_- I'll be a really good boy then. See you tomorrow, Naruto."_ Gaara said.

"- See you tomorrow Gaara." Naruto hanged up with a smile, put down his phone and sank in the hot water.

When he finally left his comfortable hot watered bed, Naruto dressed up with a baggy blue jean that was showing his curves, a white t-shirt that on front had tissue and on the back was a net. He put his shoes, took his phone and left his room.

Itachi was already waiting for him in the hall, he was impatient even if nothing was showing on his face. Is not Uchiha who want! The doors of the elevator opened and Naruto looked for Itachi. It wasn't difficult thing to do. Itachi was definitely the most sexy, handsome man in the hall. Naruto smiled and made his way to him.

"- Good evening, Itachi-san. Your friends are not with you?" Naruto asked.

"- No, tonight it will be just the two of us. I make a reservation for dinner." Itachi said with the hint of a smile.

"- Where are we going?" Naruto asked while taking Itachi's hand.

"- It's a surprise." Itachi answered.

Naruto smiled and followed him outside the hotel. When the limo they were in, stopped, they were in front of a beach, beautiful sight Naruto thought. He looked at Itachi who showed him a little restaurant just on the cliff. They had to walk because the road wasn't going there. When they arrived, it was marvellous. Not too many people, the atmosphere was romantic and they had a table on the terrace with the same sight as before. Naruto looked at his clothes but it didn't really matter to him.

"- I think I didn't choose the right clothes." Naruto said and blushed a little ashamed.

"- Don't worry about that. You're beautiful whatever you wear." Itachi said.

"- Hum, I'm sure, you said the same thing to all the people that you take out for dinner." Naruto said and pouted childishly.

"- No, it's not true. I don't usually go out with people. The last time I invited someone for dinner, it was at my house. Sure that person was truly beautiful but you're nothing alike. I can assure you that, you're totally different from him." Itachi explained.

"- But you like that person better than me. It doesn't matter for me. There will always be plenty of men for me to find the one for me." Naruto said and played with his glass of wine.

"- You're hurting me, Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"- I'm hurting you. Then ask yourself whom you prefer between that person and me? For you, am I only one among a lot of other men?" Naruto asked.

Itachi thought about what Naruto had just said. He didn't have the answer. In a way, he knew Kyuubi longer than Naruto even if he had only met him twice but he had talked to him over the phone a lot of time even if Kyuubi wasn't as talkative as Naruto.

"- I can't answer right now. We have to learn more about each other. I knew the other person a little better than you." Itachi said.

"- Yeah but tomorrow I go hiking and I don't know if you'll be there when I come back." Naruto answered innocently.

"- Don't worry, I'll go hiking with you. I resume my schedule to be able to spend more time with you."

"- Is that true? Itachi-san you're the best! But I don't want to impose and disturb you." Naruto told him.

"- Don't worry, I'm the one imposing on your holidays."

"- But I went on holidays to meet new people. So it doesn't bother me at all." Naruto smiled.

Itachi hide his smile and dinner arrived. They didn't talk much during the dinner. The atmosphere wasn't heavy at all, it was a romantic one and all they had to do was look at each other. When dinner ended, they decided to go for a walk on the beach. Naruto even bathed his feet in the water. For other eyes, they were like a perfect couple and those eyes were encouraging their boss! Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan really had nothing else to do.

Naruto and Itachi went back to the hotel and said good-bye to each other. Naruto directly went to his room to sleep. He was a little tired and tomorrow he would need all his strength to play the game he had himself orchestrated. Itachi waited for another elevator after he had escorted Naruto to his room and when the doors opened, he frowned.

"- Itachi-san, you were more aggressive with Kyuubi. Naruto-kun is an innocent little boy but he's not in sugar." Hidan said.

"- Hidan, the day you will walk right after have sex with Kakuzu, I will listen to your advices." Itachi said and Hidan swore before his god that he would never again say something like that.

Next day, Naruto awoke and smiled like a child. Today was definitely going to be fun. He made his bag even if in the seaside station, they surely had a lot of things so he took the minimum. He locked the door of his room and waited for an elevator. Itachi was already there and when Naruto arrived, he lost his smile when he saw that Naruto had passed him without seeing him. Naruto had seen a familiar redhead and had jumped in his arms to Gaara's happiness and Itachi's displeasure. Naruto had his legs wrapped around Gaara's waist and Gaara was holding him tight.

"- I'm glad you make it in time. We can have breakfast together!" Naruto said childishly.

Gaara smirked and let go of Naruto who went to give his keys to the receptionist. Naruto finally looked at Itachi and smiled. He waved at Gaara for him to come with them and introduced them to each other like if they didn't know each other.

"- Itachi-san, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Itachi-san." Naruto said like a child.

"- Nice to meet you, Itachi-san." Gaara said with a smirk.

"- My pleasure, Gaara-kun." Itachi said.

Naruto left them to go reserve a table for the breakfast.

"- So you're real name is Gaara. How do you meet Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with a deadly glare.

"- I met him last year, he was on holidays too. We don't see each other often but he called me often. When he called the last time he said he wanted to go hiking with me. The last time we did it too." Gaara said.

"- The world is too little." Itachi said.

"- I agree on this one." Gaara answered.

"- Gaara !! Itachi-san! Hurry up! The table is ready." Naruto yelled and disappeared behind a large door.

Naruto sat in front of Deidara with a smile and Kisame nearly choked when he saw Gaara entered after Itachi. He immediately looked at his boss and Itachi quickly nodded his head negatively. Gaara took the seat on the left of Naruto and Itachi on his right. The breakfast was uncomfortable for most of them, except Naruto and Gaara. A man came to tell them about the hummers that were ready and waiting for them.

The way to the hill was long, too long and only Naruto who was near the driver was enjoying the trip. When the hummers stopped, Naruto took his bag and waited for the other. There was no guide. The path to the station was clearly visible and Naruto had a map just in case.

Heavy, too heavy now, even for Naruto. The atmosphere was boring. The weather was beautiful, all you need to go hiking between friends but because of Naruto's game, the atmosphere was heavy. Too much was too much! Naruto quickened his step and nearly lost them. Itachi took that for Naruto's need to explore and Gaara thought he was looking for some animation.

"- Naruto-kun sees you as a brother, it seems." Itachi said with a smirk.

"- Yeah, but thanks to that I can hug him whenever I want." Gaara said with a smirk of victory.

Gaara quickened his step and joined Naruto. Kisame looked at Itachi who was glaring deadly at Gaara's back. A Uchiha was never jealous, what he wanted he obtained it. But right now, Uchiha Itachi was jealous of Gaara. Sure, he had kissed Naruto twice but, he had never hugged him even once. Perhaps he had to listen to Hidan and be more aggressive. But Naruto wasn't like Kyuubi. Kyuubi was like him, Naruto wasn't. He was a great change in his life and he loved this change. It was a fresh breeze for him and for his men too. If Naruto continued to only see Gaara as a brother then he had all his chances to succeed in claiming the blond.

After some time, they finally arrived at the station and Naruto disappeared from their sight. He was searching for Tsunade and Jiraiya. It was true, he wasn't seeing them often and he missed them. But he was a hitman that had killed a lot of people and he was still doing the same. Naruto knew that they knew about his life. They had tried to stop him but nothing they could say reached him. They knew that Naruto needed help and that somehow he was searching for his lost past while killing bad people. But Tsunade couldn't help but worry about him and Jiraiya wasn't different. Since the day, they had found him, they had loved him and like any other parents, they were worried about their child. Naruto found them on the terrace and smiled.

"- Hi, Baa-chan, Ero-sannin. It's been a while." Naruto said.

Naruto didn't even escape when Tsunade hugged him. He hugged her back and at those time, Naruto was feeling like a little kid again. Jiraiya smiled and when Tsunade reluctantly let Naruto go, Jiraiya hugged him shortly. They sat around a table and began to discuss.


	6. Holidays Third part

**Yeah!!!! You're all so lucky! I'm in great mood and the chapters keep coming in my head! So update are following each other ^^ I hope you enjoy it!! **

**Chapter six**

Holidays Third part: Unexpected revelations

Naruto was sitting on a chair and was looking at the sea. He had a cocktail in his hands and Jiraiya and Tsunade were smiling at him. The atmosphere was calm and he loved it that way. When he was with them, he was peaceful. Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't want to break this moment; they only looked at him and smiled at each other.

"- Naruto, how are you doing? Is everything alright at your work?" Tsunade asked after a moment.

"- Because of Kyuubi's activities, a team to capture him has established their headquarter in our office." Naruto said with a playful smile.

"- That Kyuubi, he's always on the newspaper! They will never catch him, won't they?" Jiraiya said with the same smile.

"- Only God knows that. But since that team appeared in our life, work is not so easy anymore. Chouji and me are constantly disturbed because they can even operate a computer. I have two men on my back from morning to early evening. And one of the team members hates me. She's always glare at me like I'm some kind of insect. I'm used to it but it's not like I was flirting with that Uchiha. He's so annoying. Nothing like his older brother. He's a nice man, a little intimidating but it's what makes his charm." Naruto told them.

"- Oh, you have a lot to tell us. What about you eat dinner with us?" Tsunade asked.

"- Don't now, I come with some friends. I meet the major party of them at the hotel where I stay at." Naruto explained.

"- Then, invite them. We'd like to meet them." Jiraiya said.

"- I asked them but before you have to know that yesterday when I called you, they heard our conversation." Naruto said guiltily.

"- Are they the ones who treat you like a liar?" Tsunade asked.

"- Yeah, but you can say that I over reacted." Naruto confessed.

"- Don't worry, we know that someday, you'll discover everything." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled and left them to go find the other. He found them at the bar and smiled. He leant near Itachi and put his head on his arms like a child.

"- Sorry, I abandon you but I saw Baa-chan and Ero-sannin so I went to have a little chat with them. Do you want to have dinner with us? They invite you as well." Naruto said with a smile.

"- Sure, I'd like that." Itachi said and caressed slowly Naruto's cheek, he had finally decided to be more aggressive.

"- Then, I'll go make the reservation in a quiet place. Can you tell the other, please? I see you later. Don't go flirting around." Naruto said falsely offended.

"- Don't worry about that."

Naruto left and went to the restaurant reception and made his reservation. After that, he settled in his room with Gaara that he had found looking at the sea. His room had two small beds near each other. They left their bag on the beds and Naruto opened the bay window. He stretched and sat on a chair that was on the small balcony. Gaara did the same and sat beside him.

"- You seem thoughtful. Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"- Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy to see my adoptive parents again. At dinner, you will meet them. Be gentle. They are the best." Naruto said with a dreamy smile.

"- You were adopted?" Gaara asked.

"- Yeah, to make the story short, they found me covered in blood and adopted me. They didn't have to, but they did it. I don't remember my past and they still took a child like me in their care." Naruto said with a happy smile.

"- I don't have parents. My older sister and my older brother took care of me." Gaara said.

"- That's why you became a hitman?" Naruto asked.

"- I wanted a job that was paying well to offer them the life they deserve. I was a child with problems. I was violent and soon I discovered that I hadn't many options." Gaara said.

"- You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. I'd like to do the same but I only remember the time with Baa-chan and Ero-sannin." Naruto said.

"- One day, I'll tell you, I will introduce you to my family like you're going to introduce me to yours. One day, I'll tell you my story, it doesn't matter if you only remember a little." Gaara said.

"- More I learn about you and more I see you like a brother. Don't take it to heart." Naruto said with a guilty smile.

"- Don't worry about that, it's the same for me. We have more in common than what I was thinking." Gaara said.

"- Then, can I ask you to become my partner for a long time? To tell the truth, I was searching for someone but I never really had the courage to trust someone." Naruto confessed.

"- I accept your offer. I really enjoyed the time I worked with you. I'm happy to have your trust." Gaara said with a little smile.

"- Don't betray me, Gaara. I don't want to think what I'll do to you if you betray me." Naruto said seriously.

"- I won't betray you. You have my words." Gaara answered.

Naruto smiled and they settled for a comfortable silence until dinnertime. When that time arrived, they left the room and met with all the other. Naruto led them to the room that had been prepared for them. When they enterer, Tsunade and Jiraiya were already there. Naruto smiled and didn't escape Tsunade's hug. When she finally let him go, she turned toward the other and frowned at them.

"- So, who are the ones who treat my little boy like a liar? I'm going to teach him a lesson." She said and hit one of her fist in her other hand.

"- Baa-chan, it's okay now. Don't afraid them!" Naruto said and pouted.

Nobody said anything and they all sat around the table, Naruto between Jiraiya and Tsunade. Gaara chose Jiraiya other side. He didn't want to taste Tsunade's punch. Itachi sat in front of Naruto and after all the other had taken there seat, it's Tobi who remained near Tsunade and made himself the littlest possible. Dinner arrived and they began to eat quietly until Tsunade broke this silence.

"- So Gaki, care to introduce them or are we going to just stare at each other like fishes?" Tsunade asked.

"- Sorry! I completely forgot." He smiled guiltily. "The one next to Ero-sannin is Gaara. I met him last year during my previous holidays. He's like a brother for me. I like him a lot! Next to him it's Sasori-san, Deidara-san, Kisame-san, Kakuzu-san, Itachi-san, Hidan-san, Pein-san, Konan-san, I don't know that one and next to you, it's Tobi-san." Naruto explained.

"- The one you don't know is name Zetsu. Tobi fetched him at the airport and they joined us here." Itachi said.

"- Nice to meet you, Zetsu-san!" Naruto said with his childish voice.

"- Our pleasure." Zetsu answered with a low voice.

"- Zetsu has a personality problem but he's a nice." Deidara explained.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow and looked at Jiraiya who was smiling like a child.

"- I'm Tsunade Sannin and this one is my husband Jiraiya. We are our little Naruto's parents. Nice to meet you. Konan-san, for you own security; stay away from my pervert of a husband." Tsunade said.

"- 'Nade! Why are you saying things like that? I love you! There aren't any word in the whole word that can described how much I love you!" Jiraiya claimed seriously. He truly, deeply, madly loved Tsunade but sure he was a pervert.

"- I know that, you baka but it doesn't stop you from picking at other women while they bath." Tsunade answered.

"- Because I don't want to use you for my book. You're only for me. I only use other for my book because I don't want people to find out that my wife is the most beautiful one in the world." Jiraiya said and played with his finger.

Tsunade blushed madly and his Naruto hadn't been between them … only god knew what she would have done to Jiraiya but She wouldn't have hit him! Naruto smiled at that romantic speech and love demonstration. Even a hitman like him dreamt to find a lover only for him one day. Konan looked at Pein who obviously looked away. Never before he had said words like that to her. When their eyes met, Konan's eyes clearly said that they would talk later that night.

"- Hum; Naruto, who's the one you have your eyes on? I can tell that Konan-san is already with the piercing addict. And I can already tell the other couples but I will keep it for me. So Gaara or Itachi?" Tsunade asked and embarrassed him at the same time.

"- Why don't you include Kisame too?" Naruto said all red.

"- He's not your type at all! Kisame is more the woman type." Jiraiya finished for her.

"- I won't tell. It's embarrassing and don't put your nose in my love life!!! I'm a man!! " Naruto said like a little child.

"- Gaki." Tsunade and Jiraiya said together with smirk.

Itachi looked really interested about Naruto's love preference. The others were looked at their respected lover. Were they that obvious?

"- Itachi-san, what are you doing in you life?" Asked Tsunade.

"- I'm a businessman. I run some company, casino, hotel and some other. But Tsunade-sama, where have you disappeared with Jiraiya-sama for the past year?" Itachi asked.

"- We're travelling around the world! It's our honeymoon." Jiraiya said proudly.

"- The fifth one." Tsunade corrected and drank some wine.

"- And you asked why I'll never see you. I was working!" Naruto said.

"- You're always working! Can you find a man for yourself and stopped drowning yourself in work?! I swear, one day, you will become ill!" Tsunade said.

"- Yeah and that day, you will be gladly nursing him back to health like when he was younger." Jiraiya said with a playful smile.

"- Of course! He's my little son!" Tsunade answered.

"- Son? Then why did you dress him like a girl for one of his school festival?" Jiraiya said and Naruto's glass slipped of his hands.

Itachi's eyes glittered at the information. He could help himself but imagine Naruto with long hair and a dress. It must have definitely been a beautiful sight. Gaara smirked and looked at Naruto who was trying to disappear under the table.

"- He had obtain the role of the princess for his school representation. He had to be the most beautiful one!" Tsunade said.

"- Yeah and he had to run most of the day to escape from all the men of his school." Jiraiya explained.

"- It remind me, where did that dress go?" Tsunade asked absent-mindedly.

"- I burnt it." Naruto finally said." Like I threw away all the bottles of sake you bought each time when you go shopping. I did it during six month until I decided you were punish enough to have made that day the most humiliating of my life." Naruto finished and angrily looked at her.

"- It was you!! Gaki!!! I had made that dress myself! My dear sake! I kill you Gaki!" Tsunade said and they engaged in a glare competition.

"- I kill you first! How can you openly tell my life to them and the most embarrassing part of it?!" Naruto said and didn't flinch at all.

"- I wasn't my fault you were looking like a girl when you were young!" Tsunade yelled.

"- But it doesn't give you the right to dress like one!" Naruto retorted.

"- I'm your mother! I do what I want!" She said.

In a wink of an eye, Tsunade locked Naruto's head in one of her arms and ruffled his hair. Naruto whined and tried to free himself. Tsunade was smiling lovingly like a mother and Naruto didn't see that. But Tsunade didn't see Naruto childish and loving smiles neither. All of that didn't escape the other sight. Dessert arrived and Tsunade finally let go of Naruto's head and Naruto drowned his humiliation in chocolate cakes and strawberries. Tsunade looked at him but Naruto was sulking falsely.

"- Love you, gaki." She said.

"- Love you too." Naruto said lowly.

Jiraiya nearly burst in laughs and Gaara understood why Naruto loved them. They were quite the unique one as parents.

"- Gaara-kun. What are you doing in your life?" Tsunade asked.

"- I'm working with my older brother and my older sister in their club." Gaara said.

"- What's the club name?" Jiraiya asked.

"- It's called Jinchuuriki." Gaara said.

"- Jinchuuriki? Ah!!! Then you're Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun's little brother?" Tsunade yelled.

"- You know my family?" Gaara asked and looked at Naruto who was like him, surprised.

"- Of course, we know them! Temari-chan is my sake supplier! She's the only one that has the best sake in all Japan!" Tsunade explained.

"- Kankuro-kun is the one I ask when I need something to be repaired. Sure he principally repairs puppets but I will never ask someone else." Jiraiya said.

"- The world is really too little. If you have introduce Gaara's family sooner I will have two brothers and a sister since a long time!!!" Naruto said.

"- You're always working! And you were too young before to go to a nightclub. But it reminds me, Gaara I'll never see you there." Jiraiya wondered.

"- I work in the security room. I don't really like being around too much people." He answered.

"- Then, it's decide! When we come back, we have to have dinner together! I think there are a lot of things we have to talk about." Tsunade said.

"- It's not nice to invite Gaara and his family and not all the others!" Naruto said.

"- You can completely take care of Itachi alone. You don't need the Talk, am I right?' Tsunade said.

"- Don't remind me of the biggest mistake of my life. Each time I see his face, I want to kill him. That perverted Sai. An artist, my ass! A pervert!" Naruto said and his body shook in anger.

"- Sai? Black eyes, short black hair and always a fake smile on his face?" Tobi asked. It was the first time he talked since the beginning of the dinner.

"- Don't tell me you know that stalker?" Naruto said and looked at him.

"- That's would be my cousin." Tobi said.

Naruto opened wide eyes and crushed his head on the table. How can his life be like this? He really had to find more about the people around him.

"- I think it will be enough for tonight. You must all be tired after have to come here by feet. We'll see each other in the morning. Naruto, what about we'll go diving? It's been a while we didn't go, just the two of us." Tsunade asked.

"- But the other?" Naruto asked.

"- They can survive without you for a few hours and Jiraiya will be with them!" She said.

"- He's not really a reference and I'm sure he will tell about my childhood!" Naruto said.

"- Don't worry, I'll be a good boy!" Jiraiya said.

"- Better be or I'll burn all of your perverted books." Naruto threatened.

"- It wouldn't be a great lose." Tsunade said.

Naruto laughed and agreed to go diving with her. They finally left the room and went to their respective room. Naruto decided for a little night walk and Itachi joined him while Gaara had to call his older sister. Itachi and Naruto settled in a nice place that was deserted.

"- A lot of things happened tonight." Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"- Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto apologized.

"- Why are you apologizing?" Itachi asked.

"- We only talked about my life. We nearly neglected all of you." Naruto answered.

"- I'm glad to have learn about you. Can I ask what happened between you and Tobi's cousin?" Itachi asked.

"- Sai was my first love if you can call that love. We met the day of my school festival when I was dressed like a girl. He didn't know I was a boy and asked to paint my portrait. I accepted and when he discovered I was a boy he made his moves to seduce me. I wasn't aware of the fact he was homosexual and it's at that time that I discovered that I love men too. I became his boyfriend and was madly in love with him. After we had sex for the first time, I discovered that he had two others boyfriends and in the end, we all broke up with him." Naruto told him.

"- You said he was a stalker." Itachi said.

"- After I broke up with him, I burnt all of the paintings he had made of me because they were all nude and he wanted to expose them. Nothing rests from this time with him. But he wasn't happy about all his lost works and he needed his muse back. He stalked me during two years before finally giving up. I suspect baa-chan to be responsible of that and I deeply thank her for that." Naruto said.

"- You never had another boyfriend?" Itachi asked.

"- Not really. I never could bring myself to trust another man with my love. People may think that I play with them, sleep with them and disappear but it's wrong. I did sleep with a few man but we only need mutual comfort. You can say that at that time I was desperate. That time is over now. I'm searching for true love." Naruto confessed.

"- Will you give me a chance?" Itachi asked.

"- You're not disgusted by me?" Naruto asked with little incomprehension.

"- I'm not all that white either. I made mistakes and I have secrets. Nobody's perfect." Itachi said.

"- I agree on this one." Naruto said with a smile.

"- Then, will you give me a chance?" Itachi asked again.

"- Who know? You have to prove yourself first." Naruto said.

"- I'll try my best."

With that, they silenced each other with a heated kiss that only broke when they needed some air. They reattached each other soon after and Itachi hold Naruto closer to his body with one arm, the other behind Naruto's head to deepen the kiss. Naruto didn't fight at all, he even welcomed all that passion. At that moment, he didn't think at all about his hidden identity. It wasn't important if Itachi discovered it. He was only thinking that perhaps, he had found the one for him. Itachi's hand that was holding Naruto close to him found its way under Naruto's t-shirt and that sensation remind him of Kyuubi. His skin was also silky like Naruto's but more his hand was tasted Naruto's skin, more he was forgetting about Kyuubi's. Naruto suddenly stopped the kiss and Itachi's hand.

"- Sorry … but I want to stop there … for tonight." Naruto said panting after such kisses.

"- Are you scared of me?" Itachi asked, refusing to let him go of his arms.

"- It's not that … but tomorrow, I go diving with baa-chan so …"

"- Don't say anything else. I understand. But next time, I won't let you escape so prepare yourself." Itachi said after had put a finger on Naruto's lips.

Itachi smiled, kissed him another time and let him go. They went back to the station and Naruto went back to his room where he found Gaara on the balcony. He smiled and went to sit near him. They looked at each other and smiled.

"- I spoke with my sister. She'll be happy to meet you. She was so surprised when I told her about Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Gaara said.

"- We really are like brothers in a way. Are they aware of your work?" Naruto asked.

"- Yeah, Temari is the one they called to hire me. Are your parents aware too?" Gaara asked.

"- Yeah. They know. Sometime Ero-sannin gives me some informations." Naruto said.

"- They never try to stop you?"

"- Did your family try?"

They had their answer. They didn't need to speak more. They understood each other like they had always known each other. Naruto asked for a hug and Gaara gladly gave him one. At that time, they understood that they weren't mean to be together as lovers. They were mean to be brothers. They were mean to always protect each other. Gaara knew that he wouldn't be able to touch Naruto like the first time ever again. Like with Temari and Kankuro, he wanted to protect him, he wanted to always be there for him. Naruto understood that too. Gaara was precious to him. He was the brother he had always dreamt to have and now, he had him. He didn't need to share the same blood. Like with Tsunade and Jiraiya, love was what made them a family. Naruto totally dropped his guard and fell asleep in his brother's arms. They were warm, they were sure and he felt in security. Gaara slowly and carefully lifted Naruto and put him to bed. He went to bed with him and fell asleep like him.

That day had been like a dream for Gaara. He had found a family now all he needed was a lover since he was suspected Naruto to have found one on his own. He just had to make sure that Itachi wouldn't hurt his brother. The next morning, that Tsunade who awoke them with a motherly smile for both of them. Gaara was a little confuse but happy at the same time. Temari had told him that Tsunade had always been like a mother for Kankuro and her.

"- Get ready for breakfast! After that, we're have a long day to enjoy ourselves! Gaara, I decide that you're going with us. Jiraiya will take care of the other even is they had their own plan for the most part." Tsunade said cheerfully.


	7. Holidays Fourth part

**Everyone!!! I want to thank all of you who read my fic and leaves reviews! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! ^^**

**Chapter seven**

Holidays Fourth part: Diving with Tsunade, Bath with Jiraiya

Breakfast had been quick but it didn't bother Naruto who ate as usual a lot. After that, they left with Tsunade and the rest of the people began to wake up. Jiraiya was waiting for them in the dinning room. He explained them that Tsunade had kidnapped Naruto and Gaara and were gone on a boat. Itachi frowned at the news. Gaara was with Naruto and he hadn't been invited. That frown didn't escape Jiraiya and explained him what they were going to do together. Tsunade had charged Jiraiya to take care of them and principally Itachi that was chasing their little boy. Itachi was going to learn more about Naruto. Jiraiya had promised to show him pictures of Naruto when he was young. That news brightened Itachi's day and he gladly followed Jiraiya to the first stop of their day. Massage! Konan and Pein had gone on a date between lovers. Kakuzu and Hidan had opted for some particularly sports … Deidara and Sasori were already on a date with a guide that was showing them the beauty of Mother Nature art. Kisame was stuck with Tobi and Zetsu who were … lost in the middle of nowhere after have tried to follow Naruto, Gaara and Tsunade. Success … None!

Naruto, Gaara and Tsunade were on a boat alone and were going to have fun diving in the great blue! Gaara had asked Naruto why he wasn't afraid of water, after all, he had been found nearly dead, after have nearly drowned.

"- That's thanks to Tsunade and Jiraiya, they helped me to overcome my fear of water."

Gaara looked at him and smiled; Naruto was the type to look forward and didn't stop on small things like fear. Gaara liked that type of person, he was the same. Again, one thing they had in common. But Gaara had never gone diving before. Naruto helped him to put his air bottles and when all three had dropped anchor, they jumped in the sea. Naruto took one of Gaara's hand and they began to dive following Tsunade. She had decided to talk with them but before she wanted to show them an old boat wreck that had been left there for security. That wreck was just lying on two cliffs just above a deep and big crevasse. It was dangerous to enter it but they had no intention to do that. She just wanted to show them the boat style. It was an old submarine that had been left there after the rescue of the passengers. Tsunade had told them the story before they dived. Naruto loved those stories but he preferred by far legends and ancients histories. Once again, old boats wrecks were difficult to find in deep sea, they had all been removed from the place they had sunk and were now in museum. That submarine hadn't been move because of the unstable ground. It could have caused some danger for the Coast inhabitants. Gaara was more interested in all the fishes that were swimming around them. He had never seen fishes so close to him or they were dead and he was going to eat them. But before him, it was an ocean of colours and life. It was like a dream and really different from aquarium. He only hoped not to fall face to face with a shark. They had no weapon to protect themselves.

On Jiraiya's side, it was paradise. It had a lot of new ideas for his next book but he had to take care of Itachi who was clearly thinking of something else while being massaged. Itachi was thinking of a certain someone that he would have preferred for masseur. After two hours of massage, Jiraiya refusing to leave the pretty masseuse who had massaged him, he finally left with Itachi and now, they were on an onsen. Itachi relaxed in the hot water and Jiraiya was thinking about Tsunade, Naruto and Gaara. He hoped they were okay and wouldn't be foolish to stay too long. A tropical tempest had been announced and Jiraiya didn't want to lose his precious family.

"- So Itachi, how have you meet my little boy?" Jiraiya asked.

"- You're always calling him like that?" Itachi asked.

"- He will always be the little boy I found. I'll always worry about him. And I'm not so young anymore so, he's a little boy compared to me." Jiraiya explained.

"- I see. I met Naruto at his hotel, I was there for a few things and you can say that he stole my turn at the reception. After that, I couldn't take him out of my head. I had been captivated by his eyes." Itachi explained.

"- You're not the first one. He had a lot of problems because of his look. In Japan, you don't find real blond easily. His father or mother must have been blond." Jiraiya said.

"- You'll never try to find his real parents?" Itachi questioned.

"- No, we have never try. Perhaps, he told you, but when we found Naruto, he was nearly dead, covered in blood. It wasn't his blood but Tsunade couldn't help but be worry about him. I was the same. What if that was his real parents who had abandoned him like that? We never knew what had really happened and when he opened his eyes, he didn't remember anything." Jiraiya told him.

"- Can you tell me more about that time?" Itachi asked.

"- Naruto was eight years old when we found him. After that, he stayed six months in a coma. Tsunade was always by his side and when she wasn't, I was instead of her. With my connections, we always had the latest news about people who had disappeared. Nobody ever tried to find him. When he woke up, we were like you; his eyes instantly captivated us. He was so lost, so scared, Tsunade decided to adopt him and I agreed without difficulties. We brought him back home with us and we raised him and he became what he is now. We even helped him to overcome his fear of water. We're so proud of him and even if he never told us, we know that he tries to find his real parents. He never tells us because I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt us. He's a marvellous man." Jiraiya said lovingly.

"- Yesterday, after dinner, Naruto told me about that Sai guy. He said that he suspected Tsunade-sama to have talk with him because he suddenly stopped stalking him. Is that true?" Itachi asked.

"- Talk isn't really the good word. She nearly killed him and when he was able to walk again, he took off to America and we never heard about him again." Jiraiya said while laughing.

"- Tsunade-sama sure is scary." Itachi said.

"- She's a loving mother. They're all scary when it comes to their children. Now, tell me, Uchiha Itachi, what do you intent to do in the future about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

Naruto, Gaara and Tsunade were finally backed on the boat and were bathing in the sun. Tsunade was the one who broke the silence.

"- Does he know about you?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"- He knows and he's one too. Gaara has agreed to be my partner." Naruto answered.

"- When did you really meet?" Tsunade questioned.

"- Last week. Itachi introduced us. Gaara saved my ass because that snake like man was waiting for me." Naruto said.

"- Snake like man? Do you know his name?" Tsunade frowned.

"- No, I don't know but his assistant was name … Kabuto I think it was." He looked at her questioningly.

"- Tsunade-sama, do you know him?" Gaara asked.

"- Yeah, he's an old classmate of Jiraiya and I. Jiraiya heard he had turned bad and was in illegal medicines and other disgusting things. You said he was waiting for you?" Tsunade asked.

"- He was waiting for Kyuubi and thanks to Gaara, I'm still alive. Itachi said he was going to look into his organization because informations must have leaked form it." Naruto explained.

Tsunade stayed quiet. She was thinking. Why did Orochimaru was after Kyuubi? He didn't need a hitman since he had already many. What was his goal? She had to investigate and tell Jiraiya quickly. If Orochimaru had suddenly surfaced, he was after something and Kyuubi was needed for that, dead or alive.

"- You'd better be careful from now on. That man is named Orochimaru. Does his name ring a bell for you?" She asked Naruto and Gaara.

"- Orochimaru is a monster. He is principally known for his new drugs. He experiments on people. It doesn't matter for him if the person agrees or not. Once he finds what he's searching for, he'll obtain it." Gaara explained.

Tsunade sighted. Gaara was right but he was also far form the reality. She had to tell them about the monster he was really.

"- You're right but you are far from the truth." Tsunade began.

"- Baa-chan, what are you hiding? Why was he waiting for me? Is there a link between his 'activities' and me?" Naruto asked.

"- I'll tell you but what you have to know is that we have never been able to arrest him. We'll never find anything against him or that could involve him."

Silence took place. Tsunade didn't how to begin. After all, speaking of Orochimaru wasn't an easy thing to do.

"- I had only been on a case concerning his activities. Jiraiya and I were forbidden after that to work on case related to him. Like we were old classmates, they thought we were too involved. The police found five corps and I was the one who did the autopsy. Externally, three bodies seemed to be asleep. When someone dies, the body whitens, to make the description short, externally the first three bodies were intact but internally, it was a really soup or gruel. All the organs had melt due to something. The drug was a mix of acids. When the stomach began to digest the pills, it freed the chemicals substances and mixed to the water in the human body … you must have the idea. The last two bodies weren't in a bad shape. They had a lot of cuts and internally, it wasn't gruel. The drug they gulped was like some medicine, a miracle one. It helped the cells and accelerated their recovery. But there is only a few times that cells can be stimulated. The cells imploded, their blood became infested, their organs couldn't filter anymore and death was the result."

Tsunade finished her stories and Naruto sighted. Gaara was trying to figure why Naruto, no Kyuubi, was Orochimaru's target. He looked at Tsunade, at Naruto but neither of them wanted to speak. Silence took place again.

What he was going to do in the future about Naruto? That question was really a difficult one. Itachi wasn't insensible at Naruto's charm; he really had him under his skin. When he was kissing him, he wanted so much more. He wanted to hold him all the time. When Naruto was smiling at him, it was like he had butterflies in his stomach. He was a real sunshine, He was Itachi's sunshine but Itachi knew something was missing and he couldn't put his fingers on it.

"- I don't know. I like Naruto a lot but I feel like there something missing." Itachi tried to explain.

"- Something missing, like what?" Jiraiya asked.

"- I know that like everybody Naruto must have secrets but I can't help but want to know all of him. There is something big, he is hiding and I want to know what it is." Itachi said truthfully.

"- He can't tell you. Naruto doesn't remember his past and what you want to know is surely related to that time. Tsunade and I are in the same boat as you." Jiraiya explained.

"- Is there any way to help him remember?" Itachi asked.

"- No, Tsunade said that Naruto hadn't erased his own memories like any case of trauma. Someone erased Naruto's memories. I don't know what happened to him before we found him but there someone who doesn't want us to know." Jiraiya confessed.

"- I'll protect Naruto." Itachi said.

"- Itachi, I know who you really are, Tsunade knows who you really are. I don't want my little boy to be targeted because of you hidden life. What if what is hidden in his memories is related to your world? I don't want him to suffer because of you. If something ever happens to him because of you, even all of your bodyguards won't be enough to protect you. Your little brother will have to accept the fact that he wasn't the one to kill you. Naruto is precious to us and we'll never forgive anyone who make him suffer." Jiraiya threatened him.

"- Even if Naruto is somehow related to my past, I will never hurt him. If he's related to my past, I will find the one who cause him to be related and for informations. I wasn't the one who killed my family. I wasn't at home at that moment." Itachi admitted.

"- Then why did you tell your brother you were the one?" Jiraiya asked.

"- I want him to become strong and he didn't want to kill me, he wants to see me rot inside a jail." Itachi said.

"- You're a honest man for a mafia boss, I like you a lot. I'm sure you will take care of Naruto but don't forget what I said. If anything happens to Naruto, I will have your head once Tsunade will have finish with you." Jiraiya said with a smirk and left the onsen leaving Itachi alone with himself.

Gaara was looking at Naruto who was leaning on the boat guardrail and was looking at the water that the boat speed was disturbing. Tsunade had decided to return to the station because the weather worsened quickly. It was dangerous and she didn't want to endanger them. Gaara approached Naruto and leaned next to him. At first, he didn't say anything but soon Naruto had enough of that heavy silence. If Gaara had something to ask, then, he had to ask directly.

"- What do you want to know?" Naruto asked and looked at him.

"- Why is Orochimaru after Kyuubi?" Gaara asked.

"- Honestly, I don't know. It'll be more understanding if he was after Naruto and not Kyuubi." Naruto said absent-mindedly.

"- Why that?" Gaara asked.

"- You remember when Tsunade talked about the drug that was supposed to accelerate the cells recovery? I have that ability. I can cut myself or take a bullet, once removed; my cells and skin are like new. Like I had never received a bullet or a cut. That's why it'll be more understanding if that snake man was after the me Naruto and not the me Kyuubi … hmm … you have followed me?" Naruto asked a little ashamed of himself.

"- I follow, don't worry. Perhaps, he wants to test on Kyuubi and doesn't know about Naruto's existence." Gaara suggested.

"- Or maybe, it's link to my lost memories." Naruto whispered.

Gaara took him in his arms and held him tight. He would never let anyone hurt him even those Uchiha. Gaara had understood now. Naruto had become a hitman, to recover his lost memories and he was going to help him. Gaara had a horrible childhood and without his brother and sister … he preferred not to think about it. He only hold Naruto and rubbed his back. Tsunade smiled at the scene in front of her. Naruto had found a brother and she had inherited three more children but no she wasn't old! She had yet a long life to live and she had to help Naruto recover his memories. She parked the boat and quickly they all went back to the station. On the road, they found Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu and didn't ask why they were here. When they entered the station, the tempest broke and Naruto decided to go for a hot bath. Gaara stayed with Tsunade and they went to find Jiraiya who was enjoyed his sake.

On his way to the Jacuzzi, Naruto found Itachi and smiled. He had missed him but once again, he didn't want to admit that he was falling in love. Itachi smiled and went with him to keep him company. They were alone and could speak freely. They didn't at first. They only stared at each other with a dreamy smile. Naruto finally moved the first and approached Itachi who gladly took him in his arms.

"- What did you talk about with Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked.

"- We talk about you but I didn't have the opportunity to see pictures of the young you." Itachi teased.

"- I'm relieved. It would be unfair if you were the only one to see young pictures. I want to see pictures of the young you." Naruto said.

"- I'll be glad to show them to you but you will see Sasuke too on them." Itachi said.

"- Why did he enter the FBI?" Naruto asked.

"- He wants to arrest the murderer of our family." Itachi said.

"- I'm sorry, I didn't know about your family." Naruto apologized.

"- Don't worry. It's not a secret, it was a big case and it separates us." Itachi confessed.

**/!\ Warning Lemon!!!!!!!!!! It's ItaNaru ^^ /!\**

Naruto didn't say anything and only looked at him with sorry eyes. Itachi couldn't bear with that expression and kissed him. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back. Both of them were hot, not because of the bubbling water even if it was for a good part but because, they were in need of the other and this time, Naruto was giving in. He didn't want to stop Itachi, they were stuck there for a few more days because of the weather, so what could they do except being together? Without leaving Itachi's lips, Naruto switched position and sat on Itachi's laps, a leg on each side of him. Itachi's hands began to travel on Naruto's skin, his fingers followed each curve of the perfect body offered to him. They broke the kiss and panted before attaching again. Naruto entangled his fingers in Itachi's long black hair and pressed his body against Itachi's making their member rub against each other. They were already hard and it was painful, delightfully painful for both of them. Itachi's hands finally found Naruto's ass and took them firmly, making Naruto moaned against his lips. Naruto began to move his hips slowly to tease Itachi, rubbing their member together.

Itachi finally broke the kiss and attacked Naruto's neck hungrily gaining moans after moans from Naruto's lips. He slowly lifted Naruto and travelled down on his chest searching for something that he found rather quickly. A little piece of pink skin that he licked really slowly. Naruto bit his lips and rubbed a little more forcefully his member against Itachi's one. The battle was engaged and Itachi quickly bit the nipple that was offered to him. Naruto pulled Itachi's hair and bowed his head to allow their eyes to meet. Itachi smirked and licked the nipple again without breaking the eyes contact. Naruto whispered Itachi's name with a little voice and Itachi abandoned the nipple to kiss him again. Naruto granted him access immediately and Itachi began to tease Naruto's entrance making him shivered at the sensation. Naruto lowered one of his hands in the water and took Itachi's member in it. With the tip of his fingers, he played with Itachi's penis and nibbled at Itachi's lips.

"- You're doing that on purpose, nee, Naruto-kun?" Itachi accused with a smirk.

Naruto only smiled innocently and kissed him again. Itachi took this chance to insert his first finger in Naruto. With the water, Naruto's body was relaxed and he didn't feel pain at all. Itachi didn't lose a second and inserted a second finger and Naruto began to pump Itachi's member. Finally, Itachi's patience hit its limit. Itachi stretched his fingers inside of Naruto and after a short time, removed them. He knew very well that he hadn't prepare Naruto like he had intended to but, he could bear his urge anymore. Itachi secured Naruto in his arms and stood form his sitting position. He laid Naruto down next to the Jacuzzi and spread his legs. Itachi looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. Naruto was blushing madly and tried to cover himself but Itachi wasn't going to let him do that. He attached his lips to Naruto's and resumed his previous actions. Naruto pushed him back, breaking the kiss and looked at him with lustful eyes.

"- Let … me … do it …" Naruto panted.

Itachi couldn't wait anymore to be in Naruto but that lustful glare, those parted lips … Itachi gave up to Naruto's request. Naruto quickly pushed him on his ass and with red cheek he began to lick hungrily Itachi's dick. Suddenly, Naruto began to worry, would that huge member ever fit ? Naruto finally took Itachi in his mouth and sucked him lowly making Itachi moaned.

"- Naruto …"

Itachi fisted Naruto's hair and bit his lips, Naruto deep throated him playing with his tongue around his shaft. Too much was too mush, Itachi couldn't take it anymore. Until now, he didn't he was so short of patience, because Naruto had just begun and he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to cum but he wanted to cum deep inside of Naruto. Itachi forced him to stop and pinned him to the floor. Naruto screamed a little in surprise, he wanted so badly to taste Itachi's cum but it had to wait another time. Itachi put his member at Naruto's entrance and thrusted in entirely. Naruto couldn't hold the scream that reached and passed his lips. He arched his back and began to pant heavily.

"- It … hurts … Itachi-san."

Itachi didn't move and waited for Naruto to adjust. He kissed Naruto's tears and held him lovingly. He nibbled at his ear and Naruto finally nodded for him to move. Itachi began to move slowly to not hurt him anymore. Naruto bit his lower lip and attached his legs around Itachi's waist. Naruto finally let his moans escaped his lips for Itachi's pleasure. Itachi finally found Naruto's prostate and hit it hard. Naruto screamed in pleasure.

"- Do … that again … please."

Itachi could only smile at that request and began to pound mercilessly Naruto's prostate. Itachi loved that when Naruto begged him. Naruto kept asking for more, for Itachi to do it to him harder and deeper, Naruto moved his hips in rhythm with Itachi and they kissed again. Naruto's moans were dying against Itachi's lips and Itachi was hitting his prostate each time he was trusting back in him. Itachi lowered one of his hands and took Naruto's member in his hand and began to pump him in high rhythm like his trust.

"- I-Ita … chi … I'm … AHHHH!"

Naruto couldn't end his sentence and cum hard in Itachi's waiting hand. Itachi moaned when he felt Naruto's walls tightened around his dick and after a few more thrusts, he came deep in Naruto. He savoured his pleasure and stopped panting looking at Naruto who was breathing hard under him, eyes closed. He gently kissed his lips with butterfly kisses and Naruto slowly opened glazed eyes. Itachi brought his hand cover in cum to his lips and licked his fingers cleaned, eyes locked with Naruto's. Naruto blushed at the erotic view and tried to move only to find Itachi still inside him. Naruto wasn't feeling his ass anymore. Itachi removed himself from inside him and Naruto whined.

**/!\ End of Lemon!!!!!!!!!! It was ItaNaru ^^ /!\**

Itachi left Naruto alone and came back quickly with two bathrobes. He gently clothed Naruto in one and put the other one on. He used a towel to clean Naruto and realised that He was asleep. Itachi smiled. Naruto was just back from diving, he surely had exhausted him but it was Naruto who had kissed him first! Itachi slapped himself mentally, he was thinking like a kid. He had loved having sex with Naruto after all, he had to refrain himself to rape him the night before. Itachi took care of himself and slowly lifted Naruto in his arms. He left the Jacuzzi room and headed to his room. When he turned a corner, his eyebrows twitched dangerously.

"- You finally did it Itachi-san! Congratulation!!!!" Tobi yelled waving his hands in the air like a child.

"- The poor little boy, you exhaust him! Couldn't you have been gentler?" Deidara reprimanded.

"- Don't speak so loudly, you will wake him!" Kisame said.

"- All of you, out of my sight or I kill you." Itachi said icily with a death glare.

And the corridor was empty. Itachi entered his room, laid Naruto down, covered him with a blanket and took a chair. He sat near the bed and looked at Naruto with a loving smile. He had finally found the one for him. Jiraiya hadn't showed himself when he caught Naruto sleeping in Itachi's arms. He only smiled even if his smile was a little smile. His little boy was playing a dangerous game but perhaps, he would finally find happiness with Itachi. He went back to Tsunade and he found her, sitting at a table, staring at the tempest, her sake untouched.

"- What's the matter, Tsunade?" Jiraiya sat next to her and looked at her seriously. "For you to not touch sake, it must be really important." Jiraiya said.

"- Orochimaru is back. He's after Kyuubi." Tsunade said.


	8. Holidays Fifth part

**Chapter eight**

Holidays Fifth part: The nasty tricks of destiny

The tempest had lasted three whole days, when it finally stopped; the sun was back and the heat too. The first day, Naruto had some difficulties to move around so he stayed in bed under Itachi's cares and it wasn't a bad thing at all. Itachi was always taking him in his arms, kissing him and finally, the last day, they had done it again. Now, they had to go back to the hotel and Tsunade and Jiraiya were coming with them. They had decided to stay a little longer with their son and Gaara was staying too. Tsunade and Jiraiya were worried about Orochimaru. Why was he after Kyuubi? Why did he need him dead or alive? Why had he surfaced again now? What had he in mind? Jiraiya had quickly called all of his contacts and was investigating the case; Tsunade had called her assistant Shizune and had her take care of all the new admissions at the morgue. Now that Orochimaru was back, something was going to happen and it wasn't a good thing for sure. Gaara had talked with them and he had called Temari and Kankuro. Like they worked in one of the most famous nightclubs of Tokyo, informations were easy for them to gather. Itachi, on his side, had Zetsu investigate the organisation. Since Kyuubi had told him that someone had given informations about the operation, he had his most trustful men investigated the case. That was why Zetsu arrived later than the others. He had to give instructions and some other things.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they went to their respective room to change and take a shower. Naruto took his time whereas Gaara was enjoying the Jacuzzi. Naruto sat on his bed and dried his hair. Gaara looked at him with a worried smile. Naruto looked at him and didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say. They hadn't talked much about Orochimaru or other things. Perhaps, Gaara was angry with him because of Itachi? Naruto didn't know what to think so he asked because he didn't like that situation at all.

"- What is it, Gaara? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked.

"- I … Naruto, are you sure it's a good thing to continue your game? You're too involved in your relationship with Itachi. What if he discovered the truth about you? Do you want to risk your love?" Gaara questioned.

"- To tell you the truth, I don't know anymore but I don't intent to tell him soon. There is someone who gives informations to that snake man about Kyuubi. What will happen if I tell Itachi the truth and Orochimaru learnt about it? I don't want to endanger him. I know he's a mafia boss but I can't help but be worried about him." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I prefer lose his love than him." He added.

"- You really love him that much?" Gaara asked.

"- I don't know that myself. I never feel like that before even when I was with Sai. I don't know anything anymore. I want to end that game; it's not even a game anymore. He's all I have ever wanted and now that I have him …" Naruto took his phone that was vibrating. He sighted and answered and from his voice, Gaara knew that it was Itachi.

"- What do you want boss?" Naruto asked with his icy voice, the voice of Kyuubi.

"- It won't take too much time. How are your holidays?" Itachi asked.

"- There are the best I ever had. Thanks for asking. How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"- I'm doing just fine after all I have a little ray of sunshine by my side." Itachi said.

"- Oh? So you have found a lover? I'm glad for you." Naruto said.

"- Yeah, I find the one for me. Hope you find the one for you." Itachi answered.

"- Don't worry about that, I already find him. Why do you call exactly? It was not to ask me that, right?" Naruto questioned.

"- I have some informations about the man from your last mission." Itachi said.

Naruto put his phone on speaker mode for Gaara.

"- What have you find about him?" Naruto asked.

"- You have to know first that in the past I had some contacts with that man. But it ended after a certain incident. That man's name is Orochimaru. He is sick bastard who experiences on people." Itachi began.

"- I already know of his 'hobbies'. My own network already told me about that part. I want to know what he wants from me." Naruto said.

"- I don't have informations concerning that but I guess it's to experiment on you. I'll call you when I have more information. Be careful." Itachi said and hung up.

Naruto sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Gaara looked at him.

"- What are you going to do?" He asked.

"- Buy another phone before Itachi asked for my number." Naruto said.

"- I wasn't talking about that but it's a good idea too." Gaara answered.

"- I won't do anything about Orochimaru for the time being. He's not around so I can't do anything. Plus Baa-chan and Ero-sannin have already their eyes and ears on it so I'll leave that to them. I will search on my side but I don't really know where to begin." Naruto explained.

"- Leave that to us and relax, you're in holidays after all." Gaara said and finally left the Jacuzzi.

Naruto laid down while Gaara put some clothes and they left the room. They had to meet with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi to have dinner. The others said they had some others things to do and Naruto was sure that most of them were going to follow them around after Itachi and him left the table. Itachi had invited him on a walk on the beach nearby. When the elevator stopped and its doors opened on the hall, Naruto opened wide eyes and lightly elbowed Gaara who looked at him and after in the direction that Naruto was looking at. Gaara frowned. Why did the world have to be so little? There, just in front of them stood Orochimaru and the one who had shot at Naruto, Kabuto.

"- How could that be worst? Only missing those FBI agents and …" Naruto began.

"- Don't finish your sentence." Gaara said and pointed at the entrance just behind Orochimaru.

Naruto nearly fainted when he saw Sasuke and Neji with Sakura always glued to Sasuke's arm. Naruto's phone vibrated. He took it and answered massaging his head. Gaara and him had stayed near the elevator after had exit it.

"- Hello?" He asked. He hadn't checked the ID.

"- Naruto? It's Iruka!"

"- Iruka-sempai! How are you?" Naruto asked.

"- I'm fine but I call you because I have something to tell you." Iruka said.

"- What is it?" Naruto asked already knowing a part of the answer.

"- I couldn't join you before because of the tempest that was near your hotel. The FBI agents decided to take 'holidays' and they are at your hotel right now and we are too with Chouji and Hinata! They forced us to come with them and the boss agreed. I'm so sorry Naruto! I know it was your holidays." Iruka said.

Naruto was nearly on the ground; Gaara was holding him and was listening too. Naruto looked at him with chibi eyes to beg for his help. It wasn't a game anymore; it was a run for his life! It didn't bother him that Iruka, Chouji and Hinata were there but all the other; he didn't want to see them!

"- Naruto? Are you still there?" Iruka asked on the phone.

"- Yeah… I'm coming right now!" Naruto said and hung up. He looked at Gaara who smiled evilly.

"- It seems that I will be able to play too." He said.

"- Gaara, you're going to help me, right?" Naruto asked.

"- Of course, I'm your brother and partner. I will always help you." Gaara said.

"- I'm so happy to have meet you. Perhaps this new game will be entertaining." Naruto grinned and Gaara imitated him too.

Now, it was time to play a new act! The curtain rose, the main actor appeared on the stage. Naruto winked at Gaara and ran toward the reception desk with a childish smile on his face. He looked all over the hall and when he finally saw Iruka, Chouji and Hinata, he ran toward them and nearly tackled them on the floor. All the people saw was a golden flash until they heard a childish voice.

"- Iruka-sempai! Chouji! Hinata! I'm so happy you are here! It's the greatest holidays I've ever taken in my life! I meet with my parents at the sea station and I find … someone that I really like a lot …" Naruto blushed and played with his fingers like Hinata.

"- Oi! Naruto! What are you doing? We're waiting for you to have lunch!" Yelled Jiraiya in the hall with Tsunade on a side, Gaara on the other and Itachi who was sending death glares at some people in the hall.

"- Ero-sannin! Baa-chan! Gaara! Itachi-san! Come here and meet my colleagues!" They made their ways to them. "Let me introduce you! This is Iruka-sempai! He's the head of our service and he often treats us to ramen! This one is Chouji, my best friend. He's great with a computer but he's even better when it comes to the knowledge about great restaurants and food! And that beautiful young woman is Hinata-chan! She works with us and she is Iruka-sempai's secretary. She's a shy girl but you will never find a gentler person than her!" Naruto said and smiled brightly. He then turned to face his colleagues and began to introduce his family. " This is my father Jiraiya Sannin and his wife, my mother, Tsunade Sannin. The redhead who looked like a panda is Gaara; he's like a brother to me. And … this is Uchiha Itachi-san. I told you about him the other day." Naruto said with a little voice and shut up.

"- So you're Naruto's famous colleagues! Thank you for always taking care of our son." Jiraiya said with a smile and shook Iruka's hand.

"- Naruto is a wonderful boy!" Iruka said with a smile.

"- He's the best!" Tsunade said.

Politeness went on for a moment ending up at invited the three of them to eat lunch with them. Naruto felt glares on him and turned his head and locked eyes with dark eyes, then lavender one and all he did was stuck his tongue out at them. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and punched lightly Jiraiya to have his attention. He then told him about a certain someone presence. Jiraiya turned around with a death glare destined to a certain snake man who was liking his lips while looking at Naruto. Tsunade looked too and looked at Naruto to try to ignore Orochimaru who had just engaged a death glare battle with Jiraiya.

"- Naruto, do you know those people there?" She said pointed at Sasuke and company.

"- You can say that. They settle at our office. There are FBI agents who are after Kyuubi. They make a deal with our boss and now we have them on our back. Putting it more clearly, I have those two men with a broomstick in their ass on my back." Naruto said and turned to not look at them any longer.

"- Naruto, they aren't all like that. Let me introduce you to Shikamaru! He's lazy but he's cool. Shikamaru?" Chouji turned around and looked for him.

A man in uniform arrived behind him and Chouji ran toward the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Chouji came back quickly with a lazy man with a high ponytail. It gave him a pineapple head but Naruto trusted Chouji's judgment.

"- This is Shikamaru. Shikamaru, this is Naruto." Chouji said with a smile.

"- Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-san." Naruto said and reached for his hand to shake it.

"- Troublesome, my pleasure." Shikamaru shook his hand lazily.

"- Don't take it to heart, Naruto. Shikamaru finds all he sees or does troublesome. That's why he's lazy." Chouji explained.

"- How can you be in the FBI?" Naruto asked.

"- Because my father is troublesome. He is an agent too and he wanted me to follow his steps. But after the Kyuubi's case, I retire, arrested or not." Shikamaru said.

"- What are you going to do instead?" Naruto asked.

"- Settle down with my troublesome girlfriend. She is the one who convince me to quit." He explained.

"- What's you girlfriend's name?" Naruto asked.

"- Sabaku no Temari." Shikamaru said and Naruto looked at Gaara. "- You know her?" Shikamaru asked.

"- Not personally but let me reintroduce him by his full name. This is Sabaku no Gaara. He's Temari's little brother." Naruto said.

"- Ah, Does I have to run for my life? It would be too troublesome." Shikamaru said toward Gaara.

"- I will just warn you to not hurt my sister in anyway for today. I don't want Naruto to hate me for disturbing his holidays even if your colleagues seem to have done a very good job already." Gaara said and turned his head to glare daggers toward Sasuke and Neji.

Silence fall heavily. Jiraiya was always in his death glare battle with Orochimaru, Gaara had engaged his own with Neji, meanwhile Sasuke was battling, one-sideling with his brother who only looked at Naruto who was smiling lovingly at him. Hinata was engaged in a discussion with Tsunade, Chouji was speaking with Shikamaru who was sleepy and lazy as usual. Iruka was, well, he was on the side and was blushing in front of a white haired man with an eye patch and a mask on his mouth and nose. That man was Hatake Kakashi. He was the leader of the FBI agents but right now he was trying to obtain a date with Iruka. Hidden behind the receptionist desk, for the receptionist's desolation, were the most truthful 'spies in Itachi's love life men': Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Tobi. Kakuzu was just leaning against a wall with Pein and Konan. Deidara was writing on a notebook, Sasori was taking pictures, Hidan was filming the scene, Tobi and Kisame were debating about what was happening. Where was Zetsu at that time? Zetsu was entering the hall and stopped when he saw all the people. He looked at Kakuzu who said that he would tell him later. Zetsu then approached Itachi and whispered something. Itachi nodded and spoke for all the concerned people to hear.

"- Lunch is ready. What about we pursue our respective conversation around the table?" Itachi said.

They all agreed. Jiraiya finally stopped his eyes battle and took Tsunade's hand to lead her to the room where dinner was waiting for them. Itachi took Naruto's hand in his own, to Sasuke displeasure, and did the same. Iruka excused himself and went on a date with Kakashi; Chouji followed Naruto inside with Shikamaru. Gaara invited Hinata and followed the lead. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, Konan and Zetsu followed too. The door was closed and only Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Orochimaru and Kabuto were left alone. They weren't invited.

Inside the room, they all sat around the large table that was already full of food. 'Itadakimasu' was heard all over the table and they began to eat. Tsunade had resumed her conversation with Hinata who seemed quite interested in medical stuffs and admitted that if her father hadn't forced her to be a secretary to learn more of the world before taking over his father's society, she would have pursued medical studies. Tsunade smiled at that and offered her to come and visit her private clinic when she would have time. Chouji and Shikamaru were in deep conversation, no, Chouji was, Shikamaru was eating lazily and was nearly sleeping head on his plat. Chouji was speaking with Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu who were really interested in the fact that Chouji's father was a great chef that possessed a few restaurants. When the question was asked about why he didn't take over his father's business, Chouji said that he was going to take over but his father said he was still young and his son could do whatever he wanted to until the time came for him to take over. Chouji had decided on a job that he was great at apart of being a chef, that where he met Naruto. They continued to speak about food, Chouji telling them what their specialities were: French food! His father had fallen in love with the French food when he had come to France before Chouji's birth. Jiraiya was speaking with Gaara quietly about Orochimaru. Itachi was too engrossed in his conversation with Naruto to listen to others conversations, and all the other were in their own little world. Pein and Konan were like too newlyweds, Deidara was pestering Sasori about their next date, Hidan was saying he wanted to visit all the church of that place with Kakuzu and Kakuzu was eating silently.

When dessert had been eaten, they were all full and needed time to digest. Itachi and Naruto excused themselves but when Hinata heard about their destination, she asked if she could come and Tsunade tagged along. Before going for their walk on the beach, Itachi had talked to Naruto about a zoo that was one hour away from the city. They left all the other and Hinata and Tsunade went to change clothes to be able to move around. Naruto was already dressed just like Itachi. Naruto frowned when he saw Sasuke coming their way. Itachi just held his hand with a smile. Neji was just behind him and miracle! Sakura was nowhere to be seen. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy.

"- Naruto-kun, how are your holidays so far?" Neji asked to break the silence.

"- They were good until you appeared. What are you doing here? Is your precious Kyuubi taking his holidays here too?" Naruto asked.

"- We're not really here for Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"- Not really here? What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked.

"- None of your business, _dear aniki_." Sasuke answered icily.

"- We don't have much time to offer to both of you. We have plans for this afternoon so if you excuse us." Itachi said.

"- Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"- None of your business, _dear foolish little brother_." Itachi answered and Naruto laughed at their childish little game.

Tsunade and Hinata arrived and to Itachi and Naruto great displeasure, Sasuke and Neji tagged along. Tsunade wanted to obtain informations on Orochimaru and she would use whatever, whoever at the present time, to obtain them. Tsunade had give Naruto his camera that she had retrieved at the sea station. She was wondering how he could be a so great killer whereas he forgot things like that. She was thinking that it was perhaps because of Itachi. Her little boy was in love! She was so happy and so worried at the same time. Naruto took that opportunity and took some pictures of Itachi. Naruto also took pictures of Tsunade and Hinata and finally they head off the hotel.

Heavy, too heavy that they could nearly feel it. That heavy atmosphere that had followed them from the hotel to the zoo. But Naruto had another idea in his head. He wanted to spend his time alone with Itachi, so he silently disappeared with him and left Sasuke and Neji with Tsunade and Hinata. Now, Naruto could be alone with the man that was making him feel happy. It nearly seemed that Itachi looked like a teenager with Naruto. He was holding him by a hand and he even agreed to be on Naruto's pictures. On the other hand, Naruto would have to take a lot of picture of them. To realize that, Naruto stopped every person they crossed way with and took those pictures.

Sasuke and Neji were stuck with Tsunade and Hinata who were still talking about medical stuff when they weren't talking about the animals they saw. Sasuke was really angry even if nothing was showing on his face, is not Uchiha who wants! Itachi was with Naruto and Sasuke had seen him first! Oh if only Sasuke knew, if only Itachi knew. But it was too soon to tell the truth and Naruto had to protect his secret or he would have to kill them and Naruto wasn't a man who killed on impulse. Even if he was a hitman, he had some rules too.

Gaara was with Jiraiya; they had met with Orochimaru for Jiraiya's displeasure. They were all sitting around a table with Kabuto too. Gaara was glaring daggers at him because he remembered too well what he had done to Naruto even if Kabuto didn't know. Orochimaru was talking about Naruto, he wanted to know who was the blond man that was with them earlier and Jiraiya didn't hide the fact that he was his adopted son. Orochimaru was surprised to learn that but once again, he was only interested on Naruto. Jiraiya was aware of what Orochimaru thought but it would never happened. Itachi was with Naruto right now and Jiraiya had his eyes on Orochimaru. Jiraya knew that his son could protect himself but like the father he was, he was worried for his son.

"- And who is that redhead boy?" Orochimaru asked with his tongue daring outside his mouth making him look even more like a snake.

"- This is Gaara. He's like Naruto's brother. Why do you care about them?" Jiraiya asked icily.

"- Just curiosity." Orochimaru answered.

"- I don't believe you. Stay away from my family, Orochimaru or I'll be sure to crush you." Jiraiya threatened him.

Jiraiya stood. Gaara did the same and they left. They needed to find why Orochimaru was here and quickly. He had a reason to be here and nothing good could come out of that. Orochimaru smiled like a snake. He wasn't impressed at all. He knew Jiraiya well but he didn't was afraid at all. He had found a new subject for his little experience and he would have Naruto.

Naruto shivered at the same time Orochimaru thought of him. Itachi took him in his arms, believing, he was cold all of a sudden after all they were in front of a great predator. A panda. That panda reminded him of Gaara and he laughed a little. Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow and Naruto kissed him. He didn't why he felt a danger all of a sudden but in Itachi's arms, the only thing he had to fear was that his lover would rape him. But it wouldn't be a rape because Naruto loved Itachi so he didn't give a damn if he was a little too rough with him during their time together in a bed … or somewhere else. Naruto knew he loved Itachi. He didn't know how the raven had taken his heart but he had taken it and now, it was all his. Who was Itachi to refuse a kiss form his sunshine? Nobody, he couldn't refuse a single thing to him. He gently tightened his grip on Naruto and deepened their kiss. Naruto was intoxicating. All of him was. His scent, his skin, his tasted, the sounds he made when he thrusted deep into him, the way he moaned his name, the way he cuddled near him in his sleep… there were to much things to expose them all.

At that moment, none of them were thinking about anything else. They were each other world and all they had in mind was the other. They weren't thinking about Sasuke, Neji or Orochimaru. They didn't thing about what their future would be. Naruto didn't even think about the day when Itachi would discover the truth. Would he lose his love? Would Itachi feel betrayed? Naruto who was insecure the morning wasn't thinking about that anymore at that time.


End file.
